


Weeknds With Harry Hook

by harriyanna



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst and Romance, Auradon Prep (Disney), Bisexual Harry Hook, Bullying, Clubbing, College, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Gangs, Harry Hook Angst, Harry Hook-centric, High School, Hurt Harry Hook, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inspired by a The Weeknd Song, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Oral Sex, Partying, Protective Harry Hook, Racism, References to Drugs, Rich Harry, Sibling Rivalry, Underage Smoking, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriyanna/pseuds/harriyanna
Summary: A collection of Harry Hook one shots and imagines based off songs by The Weeknd.
Relationships: Carlos de Vil/Original Female Character(s), Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s), Harry Hook/Uma, Jay (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. .

For Cameron, who helped be through the most difficult stage of my life.


	2. till dawn (here comes the sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry falls for his coworker at a popular clothing store chain.

you know that I will be a call away.

☆

As you're folding shirts monday morning at your boring day job at Auradon Eagle, you look across the room and notice Harry Hook staring at you. The only reason you still have this job is for him, and the money because it's hard to make a living being an artist who has a popular following on InstaRoyal but barely anyone buys your work. He gave you wink, and walked away to hang up the clothing in the men's section. You know what that means, when Harry gives you a wink, it means to meet him in the break room when you're finished with your task.

After about five minutes, you finish what you were doing and went to the back. He was there waiting for you.

You went inside, locked the door and walked over to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, as he put his hand on your waist and pulled you closer to him into a passionate kiss. You pulled back and wiped your sparkly lipgloss off his soft lips.

"I see you changed your hair last weekend, " he said and pulled your braids behind your ear so he could see your face more. "Yeah my friend did it. I also sold a few paintings yesterday," you said to him as he smiled at you. "That's amazing," he said and kissed your brown forehead. "What did you do last weekend?" you questioned him as the two of you swayed back and forth in each others arms and you rubbed his pale skin. "Went to the club, met a girl," he said nonchalantly. "Was she cute?" you asked sarcastically. "I guess. Your typical blue-eyed blonde," he replied. "Did you do anything with her?" you asked him. Ok, the two of you aren't in a real relationship because your job prohibits co-workers from dating. But you still see him as yours. "We danced, but I told her I already had my eye out on someone," he replied and slide his hand down to your butt. "That's nice to hear, " you said and went back in to kiss him.

The two of you makeout for a few minutes. After you finish, you grabbed one of your makeup towelettes and wiped his face to get all the glitter you got on him off, and he helped you. Shortly afterwards you both went on with your work day. The manager Margaret, the daughter of Merrywhether eyed you down as you she noticed you glanced at Harry as you went to organize the accessories.

Harry was her favorite, mostly because he's the only man of the group. She has this issue with other women and feels like we take all male attention from her. Well, you all kinda do. She's not the prettiest flower in the garden and her horrible personality does make it any better. She didn't like the fact that he was fond of you. Margaret always made sure to have both of you on the opposite side of the store when you have the same shift.

But Margaret isn't the only one who is jealous of Harry's affection for you, Jordan was too. Harry told you that him and Jordan went to Auradon Prep together, and that she's always had a crush on him, but he never wanted to date her because she has a bad attitude. You knew of them, because you always saw them at the rival games when your school, Charmington High, went against them, but never talked to either of them. The only person who you were friends with from Auradon Prep was Evie, who's also your roommate. She was kind enough to let you rent out a room in her mansion, as she's wealthy now because of her successful clothing line.

The main reason you and Harry have this job is because he's a struggling actor, and you're a struggling artist. Jordan just has this job because she's lazy. Her parents are extremely rich and give her whatever she wants and arranged for her to get this job so she wouldn't be sitting around their mansion all day and spending their money on who knows what.

After a dull day filled with mean mugs from Margaret and Jordan, and flirting quietly across the room with Harry, your shift was over and you went home. You put the passcode into the gated community Evie's mansion is in, drove to her place, and parked your car in the garage. You locked your car, grabbed your purse, and headed straight to the kitchen where you always find her. It's her favorite place in the house, she finds it relaxing.

"Hey E," you said and open the fridge and grabbed some pineapples. "Hey (y/n)," she said to me as she was on her phone. "How was work? She asked. The usual. Dirty looks and making out in the break room," you said and grabbed a fork. Evie put down her phone and looked up at you. "Tell me the truth, have you slept with him yet?" she asked you with a grin on her face. "I wish," you said and took a bite. "Why won't you go ahead and make it happen? Remember you don't have to tell your manager" she asked. "I really want to, but it's just too risky. We just agreed that we only see each other at work and talk on the phone. And when he comes over here for your kickbacks occasionally," you said. "(y/n), this has been going on for eight months, Harry's really into you. I think it's time," she said.

"I would, but my manager and Jordan hate me too much and would fire me on the spot. I really need this job," you said and took another bite. "(y/n), I keep telling you. You're more than welcome to have a job at one of my stores," she said. "Evie, you know I can't take that offer. You were nice enough to let me stay with you. I would be taking too much if I do that," you replied.

Evie has always been extremely nice to you. You wanted to attend Auradon Prep, your parents couldn't afford to send you there and when you were close to getting a scholarship it was taken away and given to all the villain kids. They needed that school more than you did anyway. You met Evie at an art gallery were she was selling her clothing pieces, you complimented her on her work, and before you knew it she was one of your closest friends.

Your parents were upset about you not going to college and moving forward with your art, so they told you that you couldn't live with them anymore. You got a job at a fast food place and a random roommate you found on Gracebook as soon as you could. You were constantly getting new jobs and roommates because nothing was working for you. When Evie found out what was going on, she demanded that you live with her. Her price for rent was extremely less than what everyone else's was. Now you've been living with her for about three years. You've offered to clean, cook, and buy groceries for her, but she refuses to let you do any of that.

"I already have people that do that for me. I just want to make sure you're safe."

Your job at Auradon Eagle wasn't much better than your others, the main reason you stuck around was because of Harry, and it paid three dollars more an hour than most fast fashion retailers.

"Doug and the others are coming over later today to have dinner with me, do you want to ask him to come?" she asked you. Evie always invited her boyfriend and friends over for dinner, because you are the only two living in the giant house and her chefs always cooks big portions of food. "I can't do that, it's ok," you said and shook your head. Evie looked back at you quickly. "Too late. I invited him earlier today, and he's coming," she said, smiled, and pulled back her blue hair. "Trust me, I know Harry. Sure he can be annoying but I see how happy he makes you. I don't want you to lose him. Dinner will be ready and everyone will be here in three hours, now go wash up," Evie said and shooed you away upstairs.

You took a shower and wrapped your braids into a bun because You had them down all day. Shortly after you finished, you could smell dinner being cooked, you laid in your bed until everyone got there, to relax a little before you had to have human interaction again.

The night was great. You treasure moments like this because it's the only time you get to be with him and it doesn't feel like much of a secret. You still didn't sleep with him thought, because as you said earlier, too risky.

The next day at work, you noticed that Jordan was being extremely cold towards you, more than usual. You had enough of her behavior when she pushed passed you to the storage room. "Excuse you," you said to her. "You're excused," she replied rudely. "What is your problem?" you questioned her and threw down the clothes in you hand. She just laughed. "I know what you did last night," she said. "What, what are you talking about?" you asked her. "I know you were with Harry last night," she said. "And how would you know that?" you asked and got angrier. "I saw you two were at Evie's house together," blurted out. "How did you know we were there? Wait, how do you know where Evie lives? Were you spying on me?" You asked and stepped closer to her. "I have my people," she said, pushed passed you again, but ran this time so I couldn't catch up to her.

You turned around quickly, and ended up bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry," you said as you stumbled. The person caught you. It was Harry. "Hey there," he said and chucked but stopped when he saw the look on your face. "Is everything ok?" he said you. "Yeah, um, everything's ok. Jordan's just being irritating,"you said. "Ah, then it's nothing to worry about. I'll text you later?" he asked you. "Yeah, my shift ends in an hour, I talk then," you said.

Shortly afterwards, Margaret called you into her office.

"I heard from one of your co-workers that you and another worker have been seeing each other," she said as she held onto her pin. "I don't know what you're talking about," you lied. She banged her fist on the table, which caused you to shake. "Don't play dumb with me (y/n), I see you flirting with him all the time," she said. You stayed silent. "You know it's against the rules to date your co-workers," she continued. "Oh," you trailed off and stared at the desk.

"Today is your last day. Go clean out your locker and clock out." she said.

You grabbed your things quickly and left. You were pissed that you lost your best paying job, but also happy because you no longer had to be around those two envious women.

Evie was home sitting in her office answering emails when you got back.

"So, I guess it's time I go look for a new job," you said to her and took a seat in front of her desk. She widened her eyes and stopped what she was going. "What happened? She asked in a concerned manner. "You know Jordan?" you asked her. "Pretty face, nasty attitude?" she asked. "Yea. She spied on me yesterday, saw me with Harry, and snitched," you said. "What!" Evie exclaimed. "I need to update my security system then," she said and wrote a note of that. "Now she has him all to herself there, I'm over it all," you said. ""Trust me, Harry does not like Jordan, at all," Evie said with a chuckle. "He told me that he's never liked her, but he never went into detail about what happened with them," you said and covered your face with your hands.

"He never told you?" Evie asked. "Told me what?" you said and looked up. "I thought you knew already," Evie said in a lower tone. "Evie, tell me what's going on," you demanded. Evie stood up and walked around to sit in the chair next to you. "I don't know if this will upset you or not, so please stay calm."

"One time, me and Mal snuck out of Auradon to go back to the isle, just for fun. Jordan and Audrey came along with us. Harry met Jordan, and," Evie paused. "They had sex," she said.   
"They what?" you responded with surprise. "They did. A few more time actually. Then he came to Auradon Prep a year later, and she became obsessive over him," she replied.

"Is that why he doesn't like her?" you asked. "Yeah, the only reason he did that was because he was horny and always wanted to know what it was like to do it with a Auradon girl," she replied.

A few seconds later, you get a text from Harry.

"Hey, do you want to hang out tonight? At my place?"

You look back up at Evie. "Who's that?" she asked you. "It's him," you responded. "He asked if I wanted to hang out with him today." Evie smiled. "Go, go see him," she said and grabbed your hand. "But-" was all you got out before Evie cut you off. "No (y/n), go see him. "But I have to find a new job, I was gonna do that tonight," you said and squeezed her hand. "No, you don't. You start tomorrow and my downtown Auradon location. And I won't take no for an answer," Evie said. "Now, I'm gonna get you dressed up."

"Evie seriously, you already do so much for me. You don't have to do this," you said. "I'm doing this because I want to. You're a great person and deserve so much more. Most girls here in Auradon are extremely fake, but you aren't like that. You welcomed me with open arms and I appreciate that. Now, come on," she said and you followed her out and into her walk-in closet.

Evie dressed you up in a black mini skirt and a one shoulder tank top with a jean jacket and red sneakers. She wanted to put you in a club dress but you refused. You're just going to his house, not a party.

Harry's loft is about ten minutes away and you drove as fast as you could. You were excited to see him, but you mainly wanted to get the know about his past with Jordan that he never told you about. Shortly after, you arrived, and he let you in.

"Do you want a drink? I got champagne, vodka, and rum," he said and when to his glass cabinet and you took a seat on his couch. "Yeah, but I want to talk to you about something first, sober," you said. "Harry, please come sit down," you said and he walked over to you and sat down.

"So what's up?" he asked and wrapped his arm around you. You took it off. "None of that, yet. I need some answers first," you snapped a little. Harry, looked confused, and a bit scared. "Did I do something?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me you slept with Jordan?" you asked him. He put his face in his hands out of shame. "I was gonna come clean to you about that later," he muffled. "Why not?" you asked. He looked back up. "Because, I regretted it. I was stupid then and I wish I never did that. Jordan, is not a good person and I'm honestly embarrassed by the fact that she's one of my bodies."

"I know Jordan was the one who got you fired. That's why I quit," he said. "You quit? Why did you do that?" you asked. "Because, I don't want to be there with her, alone. You were the only reason I stayed around," he said. "And I got the part I've been going for all month," he said and grinned. "That's nice to hear," you said. "I want to be with you, and that job wasn't doing either of us any good," he said. Harry pulled you close to him, picked you up, and placed you on top of him. You decided to straddle across his lap so you could be facing forward towards him.

He began to kiss on your neck, as you began to moan. "Harry, cut the crap and just kiss me already," you said, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

"Can you stay the night?" he ask you after the two of you broke apart.

"I'll stay till dawn," you said and went back in to kiss him. It feels so nice that he's officially yours now. Take that Jordan.


	3. the zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to deal with the hardships of his father committing homicide.   
> NOTE: THIS STAND ALONE CHAPTER IS APART OF THE "WHAT GOES ON AT AURADON PREP?" SERIES.

take a deep breath, no one needs to panic.

☆

Four years ago, Captain Hook broke the barrier of the isle and escaped without anyone knowing. 

He never had anything good to say about King Adam, The Beast. For all the wrong that went on with his life, he blamed King Adam; which he is partly at fault for. Captain Hook wished he stayed dead, but instead he was brought back to life by Adam, forced to get a job, and raise three children he did not care for.

Captain Hook strongly despised that his son, Harry Hook, had a better life than the rest of the family. He was his least favorite child, because the woman he slept with to have him was his least favorite partner. She couldn't handle his abuse anymore so she found a way to get off the isle and escape to Auradon. Because of Captain Hook's hatred toward her, he took it out on Harry; beating him whenever he found a good excuse to and let his workers sexually abuse him. When Harry got the chance to leave, he left and tried his best to behave so he wouldn't be sent home.

The Auradon News Network is one of the few channels available to watch on the isle. The channel often highlights the achievements of the students that attend the schools in the country. Harry was on it one day for being on the Auradon fencing team, helping them become undefeated. When Captain Hook saw his son's face across the screen, he threw his tv into the ocean and demanded that he know where the secret underwater tunnel was located. After waterboarding ten of his pirates, one of them finally cracked and told him how to get there. Two hours later, he was in Auradon. He got the magic back in his hat, which gave him the strength to fight off all the guards who attempted to stop him. Before he knew it, he stabbed King Adam in his chest, as he bled out on the floor as Queen Belle watched it horror.

The day of Harry Hook's senior prom was the day King Adam was murdered. May 24th.

Harry was with his girlfriend, Ciara Bubbles, when the news broke out. Ciara, Harry, and a few of her friends were getting ready for their final high school dance as her father, Cobra Bubbles, was in his office working as he usually did. Cobra was very fond of Harry and approved of him dating his daughter. He knew about his past with sexual abuse and provided him with the therapy he needed to cope with his trauma. Cobra never saw any of the villain kids as bad, just troubled.

Everyone was in the living room, the girls were doing their hair and makeup as the boys just sat around chatting to each other as music played in the background. Cobra pulled Ciara out to tell her what just happened. Neither of them knew how to break the news to anyone, especially Harry. Before they knew it Uma, along with Gil, were banging on the door. Uma is Harry's ex-girlfriend and best friend. Her and Ciara never had any bad blood between them, as Ciara often went to her for advice.

Uma and Gil needed a place to hide, as middle aged citizens attacked them in the mall for what Captain Hook had done. They escaped and came straight to The Bubbles' house because they knew that's where Harry would be. No one in the house knew what was going on, except Ciara, Cobra, Uma, and Gil. They broke the news to them resulting in everyone panicking. The house became very chaotic with everyone being afraid. Karina, the daughter of Kuzco, who is a friend of Ciara's texted her saying that security was on their way to her home because someone told them where Harry might be. The Auradon National Guard surrounded the house to make sure none of the rioters hurt any of the people inside. The angry mod shouted and rioted for hours until Ben, King Adam's son, arrived telling everyone to leave them alone and go home. Ben's face was full of hurt and sadness, not only because his father was killed, but because everyone was forgetting why he wanted the villain kids to come to Auradon in the first place; just because their parents are horrible doesn't mean they are and shouldn't be punished for what they had done.

Prom was cancelled. No one was in the mood to party as one of the nation's leaders was brutally murdered. The following week was the funeral. Harry and none of his pirate friends wanted to attend, as they felt as if it were unsafe for them. Ben insisted that they come, because it would look worse on them if they didn't. Ben persuaded Harry into giving a speech, about how he is not his father, and that his actions do not define him. The funeral went well, mostly because all the innocent students who were in some way, shape, or form associated with Captain Hook finally got peace from the older Auradon generation.

Four years later, it still haunted him. Harry and Ciara's relationship was still pretty strong, but she often worried about his mental health more than he did. With the expectation of people over the age of thirty-two, no one blamed Harry for what his father had done. Ciara and Harry only went to events for young adults anyway. The only time they'd have to deal with the older generation was if they went to the stores; no one ever bothered them, only giving them dirty looks and shoving their children away from them. They never dealt with any real life conflict, just people on social media sending them rude comments from time to time.

The couple went to separate colleges. Ciara went on to study communications, as she wanted to have her own radio show. She already has her own podcast, which is moderately popular as she gets an average of five hundred thousands streams per week. Harry decided it was best for him to study criminal justice, because his entire life was just one crime scene. He wanted to help bring fairness to those who were hurt.

The only positive of the homicide was that Harry was finally able to reconnect with his mother. She is a famous chef, with a cooking show and numerous restaurants in Auradon. She took pity on not being there for her son. To make it up to him she bought him and the pirates a giant mansion for them all to live in. She truly felt sorry for Harry. As Ciara still lived at home with her father, she was at the pirate's house every week.

Harry often has nightmares about his father and his abuse from this childhood. He thought it was best to not slumber at all because whenever he closed his eyes his horrible memories rushed back to him. When Ciara found out he went a week without sleep she began to spend the night with him more often to make sure he was getting some kind of rest. Ciara's extremely relieved that Harry didn't turn to drugs and alcohol to deal with his pain, instead he continued to go to therapy, eating healthy, started taking yoga lessons, and cooking with his mother. But he still has bad days because he has to live with the fact that his sperm donor is the reason King Adam is dead.

At the pirate house, it's always a kickback going on during the weekend. It was May 1st, as Ciara just finished her finals and drove to the house to celebrate her finishing the semester. Gil let her in as she went into the gaming room of the house where everyone hangs out. She spotted Uma on the couch smoking a blunt and took a seat next to her.

"How did your final go?" Uma asked Ciara after she exhaled the smoke. "Eh, if I passed I passed. If I failed I failed. It's over now," Ciara said and chuckled. Ciara noticed that Harry wasn't in there. "Hey, what has Harry been up to today?" she asked her. "After he came home from class he's just been watching porn all day," Uma said and let out a sigh. That's how he's not ok. Harry isn't the type to watch pornography, he only watched it when he's trying to take his mind off something. "I'll talk to him when he comes out," Ciara said, looking around the room at the happy pirates as they watched sports, ate, and chatted.

"Seriously you guys should just go ahead and get married, mainly because you're the only girl he's been with that I actually like," Uma said as she pulled up the news on her phone. "Uma, first of all I'm twenty-one. Marriage is the last thing on my mind. And I'll be marrying into the Hook family, I love Harry but I want nothing to do with CJ," Ciara said. CJ is Harry's crazy little sister, who's a stripper at Auradon Clubhouse. Ciara's never had a good encounter with her, as she's constantly getting into altercation with other girls at rival clubs whenever she hangs out with her. CJ thinks the only way to get respect from people is by scaring them, and Ciara being around her made her more afraid of being in her presence. "You like me right?" Uma said to her. "Of course, I wouldn't have the confidence I have today if it weren't for you," she replied. "You like Gil too?" Uma questioned and took another puff. "Of course, how could you not? He's the sweetest person ever," Ciara responded with a grin. "And what about the rest of the pirates?" Uma asked with a small giggle. "They're nothing but nice to me," Ciara answered, and realized where Uma was going with this, leading her to feeling a bit dumbfounded. "We are his family. Blood means nothing. Just know that if you guys do decide to settle down in the future, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to us."

Uma and Ciara continued to talk for about twenty minutes, Harry then came in and joined their conversation. Ciara did at least want to speak to Harry alone just to make sure he was ok, because from what Uma told her she knew he wasn't. When Ciara wants to make Harry feel better when he's had a rough day, she gives him a blowjob, mainly for her because she likes giving them because she sees how they lighten his mood.

"Hey, um, it's been a week since I've seen you, do you think we could talk in private for a little bit?" Ciara asked him, blinking her eyes multiple times hoping he would get the hint. "Yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you about something too," he gave her a wink and grabbed her hand to lead her upstairs as everyone including Uma snickered. They went to Harry's room, locked the door, and turned the music up to make sure no one could hear them. Ciara sat on his lap and gave him a kiss on his nose. "Relax, I can tell you've been tense all day," Ciara said as she rubbed her thumb across his lips before giving him a peak. She continued with her actions as she pulled down his basketball shorts and put her mouth to work.

But something strange happened. Harry came after two minutes. Though Harry is very soft with Ciara he makes sure he's never early, or first. Harry only comes early if he's sad about something. "Hey, are you ok?" Ciara said as she wiped her mouth. "Yeah I'm fine. Keep going please," he said as a tear rolled down his face. "No, you're only early if you're upset. And you're crying. Baby, what's wrong?" Ciara said and rolled off to the other side of the bed to grab a napkin to wipe her face.

Harry pulled up his shorts and waited for Ciara to clean herself up. "I've just been keeping this secret for so long, and the death anniversary is coming up and it's too much," he said. Ciara snuggled up next to him so he could get warm because she noticed he was shivering. "I knew about my father wanting to kill the king, but I never said anything because I didn't think it would actually happen," he said and he tried to hold back his tears. "Harry, go ahead and cry, let it out," Ciara said, which resulted in his tears rolling down his face. "I just can't help but think I could've prevented this all," he continued. "I'm so sick and tired of feeling guilty about something done by a person I hate so much. But he's my family so I have to care."

"Harry, my family adores you," Ciara said and held onto him a bit tighter. "I, Uma, Gil, and the rest of the pirates are going to be here no matter what. We give you more love than your bio family ever has. I know it's a bit out of pocket for me to say that, but it's true," Ciara said to him, hoping not to upset him. "You say that, but you forgave Karina, who used to bully you all the time," he said and rubbed her back. Ciara knows he means no harm, he just doesn't trust Karina because of what she's done to Ciara. "With Karina, it's complicated. At the time when we became friends again she realized I was the only person at school who cared for her. Karina to me is what CJ is to you. Yes they need help but we're kinda all they have a we're stuck," she said, causing him to laugh a bit.

"I just want you to understand that all the pain your father has put on you isn't your fault. I've been saying this since that awful day, but it's still applied. You're a good person Harry and I don't want you to forget that," Ciara said. Harry sat her up and gave her a kiss. When Harry has nothing else to say to her, he just kisses her. It's his way of saying thank you.

"Hey, so I actually do want to spend some alone time with you, and this conversation kinda killed the vibe in this room," Harry said and both of them nodded agreeing that it just didn't feel right in there anymore. "Wanna go downtown and get street tacos?" Ciara asked him.

"I'll drive," Harry said, grabbing his keys off his nightstand the couple left for their small adventure.

Sometimes we forget that our friends can be our family too. All Harry had was his friends and there's nothing wrong with that, because at the end of day, he knew he said people who cared about him.


	4. tears in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reconnects with his past lover, the mother of his child.

so sad it had to be this, she forgot the good things about me.

☆

You only had her for two months, before you had to leave her.

Harry was your first, everything. He was your first boyfriend, first kiss, first love.

The two of you met when you were only ten years old, at your cousin Freddie Facilier's birthday party. There was a water balloon fight and he aimed at you every chance he got. You recently had gotten your hair straightened, so you were pissed. You despised him. He was placed in your fifth grade class later that year, and he always found ways to annoy you. He'd steal your snacks during lunch time, you both flew spitballs at each other in class, he'd cheat off your papers, and he'd kick your chair when he sat behind you.

A few years later when you both were in eighth grade, Freddie has a back to school party at her house, he was invited of course. Your cousin knew you hated him but she always had him around. You never asked her to stop inviting him to go out with us, because Freddie is known for putting curses on people and you didn't want to upset her. Freddie's dad put her little sister to sleep and he went to work. Shortly after, you guys started playing truth or dare.

"(y/n), you're the only one who hasn't picked dare yet," Freddie said and everyone in the room looked at you, making you feel a bit pressured. "Fine, give me a dare, I can handle it," you said as she smiled at you. "I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven, with Harry," she said and everyone started snickering, except you and Harry. You were in shock and didn't know what to do. "You said you could handle it," Freddie said and crossed her arms. Harry got up and stood in front of you. "Let's just get this over with," he said. You followed him out of the room and into the nearest closet. You went in first and took and seat, he closed the door behind and sat next to you.

The two of you sat in silence, as your eyes adjusted to the darkness and you see him more clearly. He looked angry, and you were afraid of what he might do. "Hey, I don't want to be here either. But please, don't hurt me," you said and slide away from him. "Why would I hurt you?" he asked you. "Because, you pick on me all the time. You hate me," you said and rolled your eyes. "I don't hate you ok. I never did," he said. You looked over at him, his anger turned to sadness. You were confused. "There's no way to get around this now. I like you, and I have for a while," he said and looked at you. "If you like me, why are you so mean to me?" you asked him. "It was the only way I could get your attention," he replied. "Does Freddie know?" you asked him. "Yep. That's why she put me in here with you," he said. So that's why he's always around. "(y/n), please let me take you fishing next weekend."

"And why would I let you do that?" you asked him. "Because. I want to show you I like you. The right way," he responded.

You went on the fishing date with him, and you enjoyed yourself. Harry stopped picking on you shortly after. A month later, your feelings were the same as his. He figured it out when you kissed him first at the school dance. Shortly after, you became a couple.

You did everything with him over the span of your four year relationship. He helped you defend yourself against the creepy men who hang around your school, you helped him study for tests, he brought you along to hang out with his pirate friends, and snuck into the adult stand up comedy shows with each other. He was your favorite person.

Since birth control wasn't offered on the isle, you guys only had condoms if you wanted to prevent having a villain child. Every time you guys had sex you always used one, until one night were both of you were extremely drunk and forgot. You guys thought nothing of it, until three months later your realized your extreme hunger, and peeing were getting out of control. You thought you were just bloating all the time, but you were really pregnant.

You both were scared, and had no idea what to do. Harry's dad was surprised this was his first and only child. Your parents were disappointed, but helped you through the pregnancy along with Harry. Six months later, you gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who you loved more than anyone in the entire world. She looked just like you. Brown skin, kinky hair, and big brown eyes that made your heart warm.

Two months later, on your eighteenth birthday, you were chosen to attend Auradon Prep for your senior year. Harry was denied his application because they found out he kidnapped King Ben two years before and wanted nothing to do with him. He was happy for you, but quickly remembered than you have a child you need to take care of. You knew you couldn't bring her along, and if they found out you had a baby, they wouldn't allow you to come . But you need to move to Auradon. The Isle offered you nothing, and if you wanted a better life, you would have to leave behind your boyfriend and child.

The month before your departure, you worked out like crazy and put yourself on a strict diet to get back to your thin frame you've had before so no one at Auradon would even assume that you had a child because of your body.

On you last day, you kissed Harry and your baby goodbye, forever.

With the exception of the few other villian kids who came along, no one knew you had a child. Because you guys only had each other, your secret was safe with them, they never told anyone and you were grateful for that. You were happy you were able to spend your last couple of teen years without having to worry about taking care of someone other than yourself, but it hurt you the most because your baby wouldn't get to experience a better life.

Harry was the only guy you ever been with. Many others offered to take you out, but you denied every time because you still were so disgusted with what you had done to him. You missed him more than anything and he was the only person you wanted.

Auradon Prep was so impressed with your effort that you were offered a well-paying job a week before your graduation. You were making good money, but you still felt empty inside because you couldn't share it with the people you love the most.

Over the next four years, more Isle natives moved to Auradon as barrier was broken by the government. A year after you moved, Freddie decided to come and she moved in with you. Letting your cousin live with you was the least you could do. Having family around was great, and since Freddie knows everything about everyone, she let you know about everything that happened when you left. A party got so wild that Auradon Police had to come and shut it down, CJ's still crazy, Gil finally beat his brothers at wrestling, and Celia, her little sister, outwitted every adult in the market. But it was one thing she was hesitant to tell you; Harry began dating Uma after you left. She didn't want to tell you, but she felt that you should know.

The following year they moved to Auradon together, with your daughter. Every time you saw them around you walked the other way so they wouldn't see you. It worked out well for two years, until you and Freddie were grocery shopping together and you and Harry aimed for the same apple in the bin.

"Oh, sorry," you said as your hands touched, with a wedding ring on his. "It's alright," he said and you both froze. You turned to him with shock. "H-h-hi," you stuttered. "(y/n), wow. I never thought I'd see you again. I never see you around," he said. "I work a lot," you lied. You see him all the time, you just avoid him. You spotted Uma close by, with your daughter. She quickly noticed and walked over to you two. "Hello," Uma said slyly with a mean mug. "Hi," you reply. Your daughter was staring right at you, holding onto a doll. She looked exactly how you did when you were young. "Hi auntie," she looked over and said to Freddie. "Hey baby," Freddie said and bent down to hug her. She waved at you, and you smiled and waved back. "We'll be in the chip section," Uma said, grabbed your daughter's hand, and walked off. "I'll come with!" Freddie shouted and ran after them.

"She thinks Uma is her mom," he said with a hint both sadness and anger. "She basically is. I wasn't there to take care of her," you said. "But you can take care of her now," he said. "No, no I can't. I was selfish and left her. I don't deserve her," you said as you felt the tears build up inside you. "Don't say that. You had an opportunity to have a better life and you took it. I wish I had the chance to go when you did, but better late than never. But because you gave birth to her, I feel like you have the option to be with her," he said. "Do you want to be with her?"

"Harry, as much as I do, I can't. I'm not emotionally stable enough to. I'm pretty sure Uma has been great to her. Maybe when she's a teenager we can tell her, but right now, no."

It pained you to see the only man you ever loved, married to another woman, raising your child who doesn't even know you exist.


	5. valarie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, a player, is trying to win over the affection of Valarie.

oh, valerie i know you can see through me.

☆

Life at Auradon has been nothing but good for me. Good weather, great food, nice people, but the best part is that I have a catalog of boys and girls who adore me, and do as I please. Being in a relationship would just hold me back. But, I have just one issue.

I've fallin' for the daughter of Iridessa, Isis-Valarie, or Valarie for short. Her parents couldn't decide which name they wanted, so they went with both. She hates the first half of her name and demands everyone to call her Valerie and that's it.

I met her when Uma brought her along to the pirate kickback. Everyone was practicing sword fighting, Valarie came up, and wanted me to teach her. Since then, I knew I wanted her.

Valarie is the only girl on the tourney team, and one of the few female friends that Uma has. That took me by surprise because she's your typical Auradon pretty girl. A fresh manicure every week, wears a skirt almost everyday, and always smells like roses. Don't let her size and appearance fool you, she may be petite but she can tackle a guy three times her size without an issue. I can understand why her and Uma get along so well.

Valarie is going to be one of my girls. She's too hot not to be.

I caught up to her in the hallway in between class. "Hey Valarie," I said out of breath. "Oh, hey, I didn't see you there," she said as held onto her purse and notebook. "How's everything been going?" I asked her. "I'm stressed. I've been helping with the school dinner all week, and then we have a tourney game saturday. On top of that, I have a test tomorrow," she said in an annoyed manner. "Well, I can help you with some of that stress," I said to her, cause us to stop walking. "Is that so?" she asked. "Valarie, I want to be with you," I said. "Um, aren't you with three girls and two boys right now?" she asked confusedly. "Yeah, but it's ok because they all know," I said and chuckled. "I don't do side-hoe, Hook," she said and brushed past me with her purse and swayed away. I hurried up and got in front of her. She does not look happy with me. "What about, just a night?" I attempted to be smooth. "If I said I'm not a side, what makes you think I'll do a one night stand? What kind of person do you take me for?" she said and walked around me. "I've been cheated on by every guy I ever dated. I refuse to continue to let stupid boys treat me like crap."

Now embarrassed, I went to my locker to get my textbook for my next class. Before I knew it, Jane came up to me. "Hey, Valarie is irrelevant anyway, don't bother paying her any attention," she said rudely. "Really?" I asked her. "Yes, she had the chance to be one of us, the cheerleaders, but she chose to be with the boys. She's just a slut," she said and giggled. "She is?" I asked her. "You haven't heard? A lot goes on in that locker room before the games. You deserve a girl with class. Text me later," Jane finished and went to her next class. Jane's cute, but she's messy. I'm not sure about making her one of mine.

Valarie is on the committee for the Auradon Dinner taking place friday night. I signed up so I could get a bit closer to her.

"I see you're wearing sweatpants today," I said to Valarie as we walked with the decorations. "Because I didn't want you looking up my skirt," she said and grinned. "Quit trying to flirt Hook, we need to set these tables up." Valarie grabbed one of the cloths and placed it on the round table. "So you said you've been cheated on, who was he? Do I know him?" I asked her. Her face filled with sadness. "I dated Aziz, Gordon, and Li Shang," she said. Aziz cheated, and I broke up with him right away. Gordon was really mean to me. I should've known better, his dad is Grumpy. He cheated, I gave him a week to say sorry, but he didn't. So I ended it. Li Shang," she said and choked a little. "He cheated the entire time we were together. I kept forgiving him because I didn't want to lose another boyfriend. I realize that I deserve better than that."

"So, all those rumors about you and the tourney team," I began. "Are just rumors. Those guys are like my brothers, and I've never done anything with them." I stopped what I was doing and turned to her. "I know you like me Valarie, go ahead and admit it," I said. She let out a sigh. "I do, but I don't trust you," she said putting the baskets on. "Why? I'll treat you like I'm your first mate," I said. "But will I be the only one?" she asked me. "Yeah, no. It would be selfish of me to only be with you when I know so many other boys and girls want me," I said trying to get her sympathy. She gave me a dirty glare. "Monogamy, or nothing at all," she said.

Shortly after, I texted Jane asking to meet up that night.

When we were having sex, I accidentally called her Valarie. Jane cried and left soon after.

Valarie, Valarie, Valarie. She's all I can think of.

I caught a glimpse of her the next day as she walked to class. She noticed me, took a few steps back, and gave me a wink. Now she's just teasing me.

Valarie, why can't you just be mine already?

Jane forgave me and still went to the dinner with me. I only brought her to make Valarie jealous. Valarie sat at the table with Uma, some of the tourney players, and a few pirates. I kissed Jane every so often so would get envious. She wasn't paying me any attention.

Frustrated, I went outside to get some fresh air. "Hey, you alright?" Valarie asked me. I see she followed me out here. "I just needed to clear my mind, it's so much noise inside," I replied. "These dinners are always like that. It's supposed to be sophisticated, but it always turns into a party," she said and stood in front of me. Valarie wrapped her finger around mine. "I see what you're doing with Jane. It's not working," she was with a sly smile.

"Valarie, I want you," I said as I held onto her hand. "I know you do," she responded nonchalantly. "Valarie, please, give me a chance," I said a pulled the curly strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear. She pulled me forward, down, and gave me a quick peck on the lips leaving a bit her lipgloss on me. "Get your act together, and I'm all yours," she said, let go of me, and walked back inside.

"Ill wait for you."


	6. repeat after me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins to date the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, who’s only dating him to get back at her ex.

it's natural to find someone to treat you right.

☆

It's been a month and a half since Cherish, the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, broke up with her girlfriend Jane, the daughter of The Fairy Godmother; and she was more furious than ever. Cherish thought Jane was perfect. She always helped her straighten out her curly hair, took her out to get her nails done all the time, baked her cookies, and even joined the African Auardonian Student Organization Against Racial Injustice club (or AASOARI for short) with her for moral support.

She never questioned why did all these things for her, she just assumed they were all out of love. Halfway through their relationship Cherish began to get sick more and more often. She started getting terrible headaches off and on that were so bad she could barely stand up or focus. Throughout the days she would have to depend on painkillers so she wouldn't get in trouble for skipping class. She had no idea what was going on and it was beginning to scare her. Her father forced her to come back home for a week because he didn't want to take any chances of her unknown condition. During that week he took her to the doctor. In order for them to figure out what exactly was going on inside her body, they had to do a blood test, which Cherish was terrified of. But she was so fed up with not being able to lift her head up without crying, so she got it over it. The doctor told them he would call them if anything came up.

The next morning, they got a call. She hoped that it wasn't anything serious, but it was far from that. They found Rohypnol in her blood, and her dad was as furious as he was scared. She had no idea why her father was becoming so angry until he told her what Rohypnol was: a date rape drug. Someone had been drugging Cherish and she didn't even know. Cheshire Cat was angry that someone was hurting his daughter, but he was also angry because he assumed that Cherish was partying too much.

"I sent you to that school so you could make a name for yourself and be successful when you are an adult, not to party and fool around," he said and paced back and forth. "Dad, I'm not partying. I only went to two, and that was in the beginning of the school year," she said to him while she spun around in the rolling chair. "Then how is this happening? Do you have a boyfriend I don't know about?" he asked her.

Cherish paused. She hasn't came out as bisexual to her father yet. She was dating a guy named Herkie prior to her relationship with Jane, but Herkie wouldn't hurt a fly, and he was one of the best players on the tourney team. Jane was the last person Cherish wanted to believe was doing this to her.

Before he sent Cherish back to Auradon Prep, Cheshire Cat took her to get her nails done but with nail polish that specifically changes color if it comes in contact with drugs.

The AASOARI was extremely happy about her return, but she was too nervous to tell them what they found inside her body, so she lied and told them all it was just stress and she needed to rest up. Everyone believed you, except one person : Harry Hook, the son of Captain Hook.

Harry was Cherish's friend, who was a little too friendly to her. It was so obvious that he had a crush on her, but respected Cherish's relationship and knew when to stop. But Harry Hook would do anything she wanted. Harry joined AASOARI because he wants to be a good ally to the black community at the school, and the entire world. He's extremely grateful to be able to study in Auradon from living in poverty for so long, so he wanted to make sure he's treating everyone here with respect. Cherish thought Harry was sweet, but she was already in a happy relationship and didn't plan on changing that.

Harry and Cherish sat together at meetings often, mostly when Jane wasn't there. If she wasn't present, Harry was glad to hold her attention. As Cherish was recording the minutes for today's meeting on stereotypes with the presentation given by Carlos De Vil, Harry sent her a text.

"You're lying. You did find out what it was."

She looked over at him after checking her phone as he just glared at her, for not telling the truth. She put your pen down and texted him back.

"So what. It's not that serious."

"You looked afraid, so it is serious."

As Cherish was about to text back with a rude remark, Carlos snapped at them. "Cherish, Harry. Please pay attention this is important," he said sternly. "Sorry Carlos," they both said in unison. "We'll talk more later," Harry whispered to her.

After the meeting ended, Harry and Cherish walked to the coffee shop down the street from the school as they do from time to time. Since they were alone, Harry thought it was best to try to crack the case. "So why are you so scared to tell anyone what's going on?" he asked her. "Because I don't know. And I feel stupid for not knowing how it happened," she said as she got a tighter grip on her backpack. "Cherish, you're not stupid. Don't ever say that about yourself," he said as the two continued to walk, but Cherish stopped. "If I tell you, please don't tell anyone," she asked him as she frowned at the ground. "Promise," he quickly responded.

"They found traces of a date rape drug in my blood, but I have no idea how it got there because I haven't been to a party in forever," she blurted out. Harry just stared at her.

"What?" she asked him rudely. "Does Jane know?" he asked her. "No, I don't plan on telling her till tomorrow, during our study date," she replied. "Cherish, don't take this the wrong way, but when is the last time you had sex?" he asked her. "Harry can you not be a perv for once please?" she raised her voice on the verge of tears. "I'm being serious. Do you remember?" he asked. Cherish could tell he was being serious. "Ok. I haven't actually done it yet. I'm still a virgin. Jane said she'll wait till I'm ready," she said and tapped her toes as she's too embarrassed about being one of the few seniors at Auradon Prep who hadn't lost their v-card yet. "It's ok, I'm not judging you about that. But, how does your body feel sometimes when you wake up in the morning?" he questioned her. "Well you know about the headaches and how I feel too tired to move. Um, sometimes I'm a bit sore, but because I go to the gym a lot that's all."

Harry started pacing back and forth. "Harry, what is it?" she asked because she was getting annoyed with his constant fidgeting. "One day, in class when we had a substitute teacher. Me, Jane and a few others got into a circle and just started talking about our sexual stories. I won't go into detail, but Jane said you two had sex," Harry said.

"Ok, I know you're jealous about me and Jane dating, but this is so low of you to make this u-"

"Cherish I may be a thug but one thing I will never do is lie," he said cutting her off. "How many times do you sleep over at her dorm?" he asked her and stepped back to give her more space. "Like once or twice a week," she answered. "And how often are you in pain?" he asked. "Sometimes its only during the morning, all day, sometimes two," she said. "Look, I'm not try to start anything, but I do think you need to have a talk with her. "Come on, I'll pay for your coffee today," he finished and the two continued to walk down the street.

Cherish didn't know what to think. But she began to add up the points, and it was not looking good. Jane was always a bit pushy. She always wore her lingerie when the two of them alone, tried to kiss her when she was trying to study, and was very adamant when it came to pda. Jane always wanted Cherish to sit in her lap, but she just assumed she did that to let everyone know she was her's. Anytime she baked her cookies, she never ate any, as Jane claimed she was trying to stay slim for cheerleading.

Cherish looked down at her new set of long acrylic pink and purple nails. "Dad did this for a reason, so let's learn the truth," she said to herself before laying down and falling asleep.

The day of the study date. "Be there at five?" Jane asked you at your locker. "Of course, she answered her. "Great, see you then," she said and kissed her on the cheek, leaving behind a bit of lipstick. After she left Harry walked past Cherish. "Stay safe tonight," he whispered to her as she just rolled her eyes.

After school was over for the day, Cherish went back to her dorm only to grab her books and flashcards. No overnight bag today. Of course Cherish trusted Jane, but what Harry told her was haunting her a bit.

"I see you didn't bring your bag, you don't plan on staying tonight?" Jane asked and twirled her. "No, since I missed a week I've been going to morning tutoring to catch back up," Cherish lied. "Aw, ok. Well if you change your mind you can still stay," she said. "Do you want anything to drink?" Jane asked. "Uh, yeah. Water would be fine, thank you," Cherish responded and grabbed her phone. Jane went into her little kitchen and grabbed a bottle, and gave it to her. "I'll be right back," she said and went into her bathroom.

Cherish made sure she was gone before she did anything. She unscrewed the top of the bottle, and dipped her index finger at it. Her nail changed from pink to black instantly. Cherish panicked instantly and texted Carlos to call her in four minutes. It's an emergency and she needs him right away.

Jane came back and sat down and the two of them began to read along in the Auradon History textbook. Carlos then called Cherish with fake panic.

"Is he ok?" Jane asked. "No he's not, I have to go help him," Cherish said and packed her things. "I'll come with you," she said and stood. "No, when Carlos gets like this he doesn't want many people around," she said and walked towards the door. "But I used to date him, I ca-" Cherish ran out before she could finish.

Cherish ran all to the gym because she knew that's where Carlos and Harry would be for fencing practice. "Carlos!" Cherish shouted across the gym causing everyone to look at her. Carlos rushed over. "Whoa, whoa ,whoa what's wrong?" he said quickly. "Where's Harry?" she asked him she shook uncontrollably. "He's in the locker room," he said and she ran to the destination, and Carlos went right behind her.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you?" Cherish hollered so he could hear her. "Cherish!" he shouted. Cherish and Carlos pushed through all the boys in the room and eventually found Harry. As soon as she found him, she pulled him into a hug, and began hysterically crying. Harry began to stroke her hair to comfort her, but quickly realized he couldn't do that to her because of her fro and just rubbed her back instead. "Everyone get out!" Carlos shouted so Cherish and Harry could her alone.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered to her as he continued to comfort her.

Cherish broke up with Jane that night and blocked her on everything, including her phone number. She treated her as a stranger. Two weeks after the break up, Cherish started texting Herkie again, and making out with him after school every other day try to feel better, but it didn't help at all.

Cherish just wanted to be alone, forever. After AASOARI she'd just go back to her dorm or to her dad's mansion to swim in their pool to avoid everyone. Aside from shutting everyone out, she began having nightmares. One time they terrified her so bad, she called Harry, to see if he was up and if he could comfort her. She called him because she knows he will turn submissive for her. From that point on, whenever she had a nightmare, she'd call Harry, and he'd talk to her until she fell asleep.

As things were starting to lighten up just a little bit for Cherish, it was quickly ruined when she saw Jane with a new girl. She was now dating Audrey, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, the girl she told her not to worry about.

Cherish joined Carlos in the Jane's exs club as you sat alone with him at lunch because both of them were in a bad mood and didn't want to bother with anyone. "You know she's just doing this because she wants you back," he said and sipped his juice as the two eyed down the couple. Cherish let out a loud groan. "I can't. She did something that should never be forgiven for."

Cherish thought she wasn't going to care, but three days later she was more angry than ever. She wanted Jane to envy her, to show her that she didn't ruin her. And she knew exactly who to do it with: Harry Hook. Before the AASOARI Cherish pulled him to the side with a grin on her face, which took him by surprise because she barely smiled anymore. "Harry, so, I've been thinking. I'm tired of swimming in my dad's pool alone, and I wonder if you'd like to come this friday with me?" Cherish said and grabbed his hand, and rubbed it with her thumb. "My house is only a ten minute drive away," she finished. "Your dad is ok with it?" Harry questioned. "Yeah he's fine with it. He actually wants me to invite people over because he thinks I have no friends," she said and giggled.

"Are you just doing this because she's with someone else?" he asked her. "Harry, please. Please just do this for me," she said to him and held onto his hand a little tighter. Harry let out a sigh, and looked at Cherish sadly. "You know, it's natural to find someone to treat you right. I don't know how long this will last, but I hope it helps you."

Friday after school, Harry got in Cherish's car and went to her home with her, for the pool party for two. She was playing her favorite music, wearing her favorite bikini, and made sure Harry was enjoying himself all while her father kept looking at them every five minutes He just wanted to make sure Harry didn't do anything to Cherish because he's still horrified about the date rape drug situation and made sure he didn't put anything in the food provided.

For the next two weeks Cherish was hanging out with Harry more often to distract herself from her trauma and sadness. To her surprise, it was working pretty well.

Cherish usually went after people who she wanted more than they wanted her. Which is probably why anyone she flirted around with and dated didn't work out. But Harry Hook, was the first person who really liked her that she gave the time of day to. He never came off as a nice guy to her. Simply because he kept his options open. Harry never waited around for Cherish, he still fooled around with other boys and girls at Auradon Prep. But she knew that he would drop everyone for her. So she took advantage of it. And she liked it.

Getting back at her ex is going better than she thought.

"What is this?" Jane stormed up to Cherish in the hallway and shoved her phone in her face, which caused a few people to look over at the two of them. It was a picture of Cherish and Harry kissing that Harry posted on his InstaRoyal. "This is low." "So? You did it, why can't I?" Cherish asked her as she packed up her bookbag. "You know I used to like him right?" Jane rhetorically asked her. "You know I can report you for being a criminal right" Cherish sarcastically asked.

"Cherish, you know I didn't mean to," she said and took step closer but Cherish moved back. "No. Just no. I don't want anything to do with you. I want you to just stay away from me. And you better be glad that's all I want. I could ruin your repetition, but I'm not going to do that," Cherish said and left on the verge of tears.

Harry saw Cherish as she was walking to her dorm and caught up with her. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked her. "That was my first time speaking with her since," she said coldly. "Are you ok?" he questioned. "I will be, one day. But not right now. Stay with me for a few minutes, until I calm down. Please," Cherish begged him. "Let's go by the park, ok?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"I wish I didn't wait so long to give you the time of day."


	7. echoes of silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s past life comes back to haunt him.

would you end your night with me.

☆

As much as you love him, you wish he had opened up more to you about his past life, on the isle. 

Both of you were somewhat seen at outcasts during your time at Auradon Prep. He was known for being a villain kid, while you on the other hand were known as the only black girl on the tennis team. You hated tennis, but you were doing it because you disliked the fact that most of the schools in the county only had white players, and you wanted to prove a point. Neither of you paid any mind to one another, not speaking a word to each other until Audrey's graduation party. He only went because he had a crush on her, but he ended up leaving with you and going to a nearby fast food restaurant eating fries and talking till they kicked you guys out.

Now in your mid-twenties, you and Harry Hook are viewed as one of the most powerful couples living in Auradon. He's the owner of three of the top clubs in town, while you run a successful body care business that you began when you were in high school. You started it in your dorm room during your high school at Auradon Prep, and now you have a nationwide online store with four locations across the nation.

A young woman walked into your downtown shop, the store that attracts the most people, so you come in a few times a week to make sure everything is going as it should. She looked like she was no older than you, if anything, she looked younger. You kept glancing at her as she walked around the store, because you couldn't help but notice she resembled your boyfriend. "Hi, is there anything in particular you are looking for?" you asked her kindly and you walked to the wall added more candles to the shelf that sold out last week. "No, just looking around. I've heard about this store, everyone talked about it," she said and walked towards you. "Yeah, it's pretty busy. But right now it's quiet because everyone's at work. But when five o'clock hit, it's crowded," you said and chuckled. "Yeah, that's nice," she said carelessly and stared at you.

"So, someone told me you know a guy named Harry Hook," the girl said and obnoxiously laughed. "Who wants to know," you said playfully as you put the candles on the shelf. "I do," she snapped back quickly changing her tone of voice. You stopped what you were doing, and turned around to her. "Listen, I'm not one to talk about my personal life. I'm just here for my business." "I don't care about your life. Now do you know him or not?" she asked rudely. "Buy something, or leave," you said to her. "Whatever. I'll be back," she said and slammed the door on her way out, leaving you confused, and a bit angry.

On friday nights, when Harry isn't at his club, the two of you like to cook dinner together. You look forward to it the most, because you get to spend some time alone with him. Anyone who is somewhat successful in Auradon gets bothered by the press and the paparazzi, which is why the two of you no longer go out to eat. While you both have been dating for over four years, you still haven't moved in with each other because you both are so busy with your professions. It's gotten better over the years, as the two of you were able to hire more employees. Neither of you expected your entrepreneurship to go this well, it's still feels a bit unreal to you that you can afford everything you ever wanted, without worrying about how broke you'll be after purchasing something.

Harry arrived at your house around eight at night, holding onto groceries and had a smile on his face. He doesn't care what you guys do, he just likes to spend time alone with you.

"Hey, could I ask you about something?" you asked Harry as you copped up the vegetables. "Sure, what is it?" he responded as he put the pasta in the pot. "This girl, came into my shop today, and she asked me about you. I didn't tell her anything though," you said. He stopped what he was doing. "And call me crazy, but she kinda looked like you too," you said and grabbed more spinach to cut. "Oh," he said and trailed off. "Oh what?" you asked him and turned around. "It's nothing," he responded and brought the pasta to a boil. You stopped what you were doing and walked over to him. "Harry, is there something you aren't telling me?" you asked him. "It's for your own safety," he said. "Do you know that girl?" you asked him. "Was she short with blonde hair and hazel eyes?" he asked. "Yes," you replied. "Did she have a really annoying laugh?," he questioned. "Yes," you answered. "That's CJ. My little sister," he said with frustration.

"What! I thought she was banned from Auradon?" you asked him in fear. "Not anymore. Have you been looking at the news lately?" he asked you. "No it depresses me," you said and put your kitchen knife down. "Well, Ben made it legal for everyone to come off the isle, even if they committed a crime. He wants everyone to have a fresh start," Harry said and rolled his eyes.

Ben can be such an idiot sometimes.

"(y/n), you need to avoid her as much as you can. She's dangerous," Harry said and went back to the boiling pot. "I'm calling Uma later, to protect you." You walked over to him, a bit offended. "Harry, I'm grown. I can handle myself," you said with a bit of attitude. "I know, babygirl, I'm sorry, but I don't want to take any chances of her or anyone else hurting you," he said and turned down the heat. "Wait, there's more?" you questioned. "CJ was apart of the pirate gang I left. From what I know, she's still in it," he said. "Please don't worry about it. I don't want this to distract you," he said, and began to season the meat in the frying pan over to stove. "Ok, let's just leave it alone for now," you said and went back to the cutting board.

The two of you put the issue aside, ate dinner, and cleaned the kitchen. Afterwards, you went to your office to take care of orders and Harry took a shower, while running a bath for you. You don't even ask him to do that, he just does because he understands how stressed you are, and does what he can to help.

Once you're done with work for the night, you headed to the orange and lavender scented bathroom, took your clothes off, tied your scarf around your head, and sat down slowly into the bubbly tub as Harry sat on the side reading a book while drinking a beer.

After a few minutes you trying to relax, you pulled your knees up to your chest. "Baby," you said to get Harry's attention. He paused and looked over to you. "We've been together for a while. You've told me everything about you, except the pirate gang, and your family. Why are you so afraid?" you asked him. Harry took another sip of his beer, and closed his book. "With the exception of Uma and Gil, you are the only person I care about. I don't want to lose you. So I do what I can to keep you safe, and I see I wasn't safe enough," he said and slumped down into the seat.

Harry finally told you about the pirate gang. It was led by his father, Captain Hook; Him and his sisters, Harriet and CJ, were apart of it. Captain Hook forced everyone, including his children, to deal drugs, gamble, and attack people on the Isle of the Lost if he felt intimidated by them. Harry no longer wanted to live that life, while his sisters were no better than their dad. He turned them into monsters. His father didn't like the fact that he left the pirate gang and joined Uma's crew, and was even more furious when he moved to Auradon and ditched the gang life for good. He stopped talking to his family. Little by little, members of the gang trickle into Auradon, which is why Harry's clubs have such high security, hides from the press, and keeps a gun in his house. Because he's afraid.

Uma was coming to your shop later today just in case CJ came back. Uma found out what she does for a living. CJ works as a bartender at a strip club downtown, so during the day she wanders around a lot until her night shift. Now that she found your shop, she's bound to come back. "So, why do you work in store? You're rich enough to be on vacation or something," Uma said as she stood at the register keeping an eye on all the customers to make sure no of them were affiliated with the pirate gang. "Because, traveling all the time hurts the environment and I don't like sitting at home, it's boring. I also like meeting my customers," you replied and restocked the binds for the lip glosses on the counter. "You're so sweet, it's sickening," Uma said and pulled out her phone."You rubbed off on Harry, but not in a bad way."

After about two hours, the store's busyness died down and bit, resulting in only you, Uma, and a few of your workers in the shop. "No sign of CJ?" you asked Uma as you swept the floor. "No, but I saw a member of the gang. They left as soon as they saw me," Uma said and let out a laugh.

The rush left the store in a bit of a mess, so you and Uma began straightening up everything. You start with lotions, and Uma began with the soaps.

As you were dancing along to the music in the shop, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Assuming it was Uma, you turned around quickly, only to see it was CJ with a pocket knife held up to her face. You froze instantly. "I told you I'd be back," she said and flicked the weapon in hand back and forth . "Get away from her!" Uma yelled from across the room and threw a soap bar at her, causing the knife to fall to the floor. CJ let out a loud groan and grabbed your hand, as you resisted her. Uma ran over and pulled her hand apart from you.

"Don't you have cocktails to make?" Uma asked and stepped in front of you. "Don't you have fish you need to be cutting up?" CJ asked her in returned and walked forward. "I want to speak to her, not you."

"Not on my watch. Now leave," Uma said sternly. "I just want to talk to my brother's girlfriend, is that too much to ask for?" she said and laughed. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to hurt her, just to get back at him, and we won't allow it," Uma responded. "But-" CJ got out before before pushed her back because she tried to aim for you with her hand. "But I just want to talk to her!" CJ shouted at the stop of her lungs.

"Well, you can't talk to her, not on my watch," Uma said and crossed her arms. "Fine. But I will get back at both of you, for taking my brother away from my family. I will find you!" she yelled and left the building with her irritating laugh, leaving you terrified and Uma annoyed.

"(y/n), you need to stay at Harry's place tonight. You can't go home. If you need anything, I can stop to the store for you," Uma said and pulled you into a hug to stop you from shaking. "It's fine, I have so much stuff at his house I basically live there," you said and pulled her in. "I'll clean and watch the store for you the rest of the day. But you have to go. Now. It's not safe for you to be here," she said. You nodded and went to the back to get your purse, and drove to Harry's as fast as you could.

Harry told you he wasn't gonna be home until after midnight, because he wanted to make sure no one from the gang got into any of his clubs. You went straight up to his master room, stripped down to your underwear, and crawled into his bed. You were so scared, and didn't know what much else to do, except sleep.

You were awoken later, with it being pitch black in the room, and Harry snuggling up to you under the sheet. "I'm so sorry, " he whispered into your ear as he stroked your mostly bare body. 

"You are my everything, and I won't let them take you away from me."


	8. real life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets paired up with Princess Tiana’s daughter for their fake baby project.

mama taking that real life.

☆

Every year at Auradon Prep, the junior and senior classes have to do a three week long parenting project that they can not get out of. The teenagers have to take care of a baby doll that has magic batteries in it, which gives the doll a few human-like features such as crying and whining. Many students strongly dislike the project, but ever since Queen Belle and King Adam enforced 'the no magic for basic activities' rule way too many people had no idea how to care for a baby.

Last year Temara, the daughter of Tiana and Naveen, had gotten paired up with Audrey; all they did was pretend to care for the doll at school, took the batteries out when they got home, and just looked up parenting experiences online when it was time for their presentation. Having constantly dealt with mean kids her whole life, Temara had no intentions of having children of her own in the future. She saw this project as a joke.

"In order to have a fair chance, everyone will come up here and pick a card. The person with the same number as you will be co-parenting with," Fairy Godmother said, causing everyone to groan. "Oh it will be ok. You might become good friends with your partner," she said. "I doubt that," Carmen, the daughter of Charlotte LeBouf, whispered to Temara which caused her to giggle.

The class stood up and walked to the front of the room to grab a paper and sat back down. "Ok, everyone open your paper, and find your partner," she said and sat back at her desk. "Fifty! Who's fifty! Camren shouted, causing everyone to look at her. "I'm fifty!" Derek, the son and Dopey and Doug's brother yelled back at her. Carmen quickly turned red. She has had a crush on him since freshman year. "I'll be back," she said and skipped over to him. Temara had number twenty eight. She walked about the classroom as everyone else did to find their partners.

"Ok this is taking too long, who has twenty eight?" Harry Hook asked loudly, which resulted in everyone turning to look at him. "I do," Temara said and raised her hand. She put her hand down and walked over to him quickly. "Temara, Temara, this should be fun," Harry said to her, causing her to smile.

Harry and Temara aren't exactly strangers. They've partied together, followed each other on InstaRoyal, and have almost hooked up before. The only reason they didn't, was because Harry is in a on and off again relationship with Uma. They nearly made out with each other during one of the weeks when they were broken up, but Temara stopped herself. Boys with girlfriends are off limits to Temara, and because they've broken up and gotten back together in as little as three days one time, she considered him to be out of bounds.

Harry and Temara exchanged numbers, and collected their necessary materials for the project. They decided after school they would take care of the fake baby together, and alternate who keeps it for the night. To Temara's surprise, Harry seemed to be enjoying the project, it was extremely easy for him, but anytime Temara tried the doll cried. She felt uncomfortable with the project still, but he convinced her that it will work out ok. Harry decided to watch the doll for the first night, while Temara watched the second night.

As soon as Temara got home, she showered, laid out in the gigantic living room as she always does to get her homework done, and relaxed a little. She didn't want to deal with the doll, so she took the batteries out. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a plate of food, and headed back to the living room. Her dad and Tyrone, her older brother, then entered the room to play Cuphead, distracting her. Temara loves the game so much, she could not resist and began to play with them. Everytime was going pretty well, until her mother came in.

"Tee, why is your baby on the floor," Tiana said to her daughter with slight frustration. "It's not like it's real mama," she said and continued to lay on the couch playing the game with her dad and brother. Tiana picked up the doll for her only to see she took the batteries out. "You're doing this again?" she questioned her. Tiana walked over and turned the tv off, causing Temara, Naveen, and Tyrone to get annoyed. "I was finally about to beat daddy," Temara pouted. "You need to be taking this project seriously," she said to her. "But I already made up my mind that I don't want kids," Temara said to her mother. Tiana let out a sign. "Naveen, Tyrone, the housekeeper needs help cleaning the dishes," Tiana said to try to get them to leave. "But mama, I-" Tyrone began to say but stopped when Tiana gave him the look. "Listen to your mother, come on," Naveen said, patted his son on the back and the two of them when into the kitchen.

Tiana took a seat next to her daughter. "I let it slide last year, but this year I refused. You need to care for that baby like it's real. Your brother did the project the right way when he was in high school, why can't you?" she asked her as Temara just picked at her nails. "Mama, I just don't have an interest in motherhood," she said. "We've talked about this, remember? It's scary to me."

"Tee, this project is supposed to scare you a little. Taking care of a child isn't easy. Your brother was a handful and with you it's like two," Tiana said. "That doesn't make me feel any better," Temara pouted. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. We just have to do more to help you, and there's nothing wrong with that because we do it out of love," Tiana said and held her daughter's hand. "Mama, I.....I just don't feel like my mind will change because I made this decision when I was so young," Temara said and squeezed her mother's hand. "You might change your mind. It might not happen for some years, and that's ok. Just give it some time."

Over the next two days Temara decided to decorate the baby stroller so she could at least pretend she was enjoying this dreadful experience. Tiana took her to get some cute clothes for the doll too, thinking it will help her with doing the project correctly. She did enjoy people complimenting her on how she pampered the doll,but she was still disgusted with the thought of her having a child of her own. Temara did learn how to dress a baby properly, as Harry did everything else. He could tell she was still uneasy about it, so he was generous about it. It's not like Temara didn't want to help him, she was just afraid to.

It was going well, until one day when it was Temara's turn to watch the doll for the night, she ran into an issue.

"Mama, I can't get this open," Temara said as she struggled to get the batteries out. "You can't. I got Mama Odie to put a spell on it," Tiana said with a slight chuckle, causing Temara to glare to the side because she didn't want to make that face at her mom. "Mamaaaaaa," Temara whined. "How would you like it if I took the batteries out of you when you were a baby?" she asked her. "I don't know! I probably wouldn't have cared because I can't remember anything from that time," Temara said as she still tried to open it. "There were plenty of times your god mother wanted to put a sleep spell on you at that age but I wouldn't allow it, because I loved you too much to do so," Tiana said. "I would have been perfectly fine with that spell," Temara said under her breath. "Watch your mouth," Tiana said. "I know this is scary for you because of the past but it's going to be ok."

"Mama, why can't you just accept that fact that I made this decision?" Temara asked her mother as a tear fell down her eye and she quickly whipped it away. "Listen Tee, I know children are the last thing you're thinking about, and it's best you don't want to have kids now because you have other responsibilities. But you shouldn't let your trauma affect your future," she said and grabbed the doll from her and held it in her arms so it would stop crying. Tiana handed the doll back to her. "Please, at least just try."

Temara got no sleep last night because the doll kept crying on and on, no matter what she did. Because of the spell Mama Odie put on it, it behaves like a real child, much to her dismay. That spell was going to force her to do the project correctly. But she wasn't letting Harry know about what her godmother had done, because if she did she assumed that he most definitely wouldn't help her anymore.

When she sat with him in classes the next day, she could tell he was becoming more and more impatient with her because she gave him the doll so it would be quiet (because it never cries when Harry holds it) and played on her phone for the rest of class. But Temara quickly remembered about the spell and took it back before the end of class, leaving Harry and bit puzzled.

At the end of the day Harry meets Temara at her locker to try to get their baby doll back. "Temara, it's my night to watch it," he said looking in the stroller. "I know, I know, but somethings wrong with it. And I need to fix it before giving it back," she said as she packed her bookbag up, without even looking at him. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. "Nothing. I just need to find a way for it to shut up forever and I'll be fine," she said with little care. "Why are you so against doing this right?" Harry asked her. "Because, I don't want to be a mom ok? Just leave me alone about it," Temara said and left dragging the doll in the stroller and left as fast as she could. The doll fell on the ground a few times as she walked causing it to cry. She drove home with the doll hollering and entered the mansion with a bad attitude. She pulled out her phone and called her older brother, because he was still at work.

"Tyrone, please help me out," she begged him. "I'm sorry. Mama said I can't help you with this project, you're on your own with this one," he said. "I have to get back to work, I have to have this done in two hours and I don't need my boss yelling at me," he continued. "Ok, I'll leave you alone," Temara said, beginning shaking nervously. "Good luck, bye," he finished and hung up.

For the next three hours Temara tried everything to get the doll to stop crying. But nothing was working. She slowly felt like she was losing her mind because of the doll making noise, no sleep in over forty hours, and she has two quizzes due by midnight for two other classes. She didn't want to bother Harry because she figured he'd be upset with her, but she didn't know what else to do. The doll liked him more than her. Temara grabbed her phone and called him.

"Yes Temara," Harry answered with a bit of sass. "Harry, it won't stop crying!" Temara shouted on the verge of tears because she was so frustrated. "Just take the batteries out of it, like you always do," Harry said nonchalantly. "I can't. My mom had my god mom put a spell on it so I can't do that anymore. And it acts like a real baby now because of that!" she panicked. Harry let out a groan. "Curfew is in an hour. In order for me to help you need to get here before ten," he said. "Ok bye," Temara hung up right away. She grabbed the fake crying baby, ran to the garage, hopped in her car and drove as fast as she could to Auradon Prep. It usually takes her fifteen minutes to get there, she was speeding so fast she got there in seven because she wanted that thing to shut up.

As soon as Temara got to the boys dormitory she rushed to Harry's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door only wearing a tank top and short making Temara faces turn warm but before she could react she gave him the babydoll and sat on his couch with her face in her hands. "Hello to you too," Harry snipped at her and closed the door.

Within a minute, the doll stopped crying. Temara looked up and saw Harry holding the doll to his chest and bouncing it up and down. "H-how did you d-do that?" Temara stuttered to get out. In order for a baby to feel safe, you have to hold them securely. He took a seat next to her and put a blanket over the doll and laid it on his chest. "Thank you," she said and he nodded.

"Temara, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so against having children?" he questioned her. "Because I, I just don't," she said with great sadness. "Because, I'm afraid that they'll go through the same things I did as a kid." "Things like what?" Harry asked her. "One of the main things is, the color of their skin. I used to get picked on alot when I was younger for being dark skin, and so did my mom," she said. "But your mom is hot," he said trying to cheer her up, causing her to giggle a little. "Yeah, she is. I'll give you that one. I just don't want people telling my baby she's pretty for a darkskin girl," she responded.

"I just want to tell you that I think you're beautiful," he said and pulled her braids out her face. You shouldn't hide your pretty face like that," he continued which led to Temara putting her hair back into a ponytail. "Thank you," she started. "Aside from the color of their skin, I just don't want my kids to ever have to deal with people miss treating them. I got picked on so much when I was little for just being myself and it's scary to think about it happening to my own," she finished.

The baby doll started to cry against startling them both. Harry got up, grabbed a bottle and put it on the doll's mouth and it shut up right away. He said back down and looked over to Temara. "Sorry, continue," he said. "Wait. How are you so good at this?" she asked him. "My older sister, Harriet, had a baby, and I was the only one in my family who was willing to help her. My dad is lazy, CJ is useless, and I knew it would be wrong for her to be alone during all this, so I helped her and her boyfriend take care of their child," he said as he kept feeding the doll. "How old was she?" she asked him. "She was twenty-one when she had her. Her and her boyfriend had to work so much to support their child they couldn't watch her all the time, so I moved in with them to help," he said. "Doing this project has reminded me of her. I don't miss home but I sure do miss my niece."

"You guys must've had it really hard back on the isle," Temara said and moved closer to Harry to look at the doll. "It was ridiculous. But Temara, you didn't finish," he said making her a bit confused. "Finish what?" she questioned. "Telling me why you don't want kids," he said, "I'm intrigued now," he finished and grinned.

"One thing I'll never say is that I had it hard growing up. Like yes, I'm a spoiled rich girl who's parents buy her whatever she wants, I know that. I was just so different, and the other girls thought I was weird because of that," she said. "Weird how?" he asked her. "Weird, like this.

Temara processed to tell Harry about how her only friends growing up were Audrey, Carmen and Opal, the daughter of Mama Odie; she didn't count Carmen and Opal because those girls are more like family to her because their mothers were so close. It's like they were forced to be friends. The other girls thought Temara was strange because she liked a lot of the things the boys did, such as video games and comic books. Because she was darkskin, they told her she wasn't pretty enough to play with them. But because they shut her out so much they never got to know that she did like fashion and beauty like them too. Audrey started to play with her one day at recess because she felt bad for her, and they've been friends ever since.

When Temara went to middle school the bullying got worse, resulting in the girls ripping up her comic books and breaking her portable game controller. They began spreading false rumors about her sexuality which caused Temara to start hiding in the bathroom because she was too afraid to face them, nor did she tell her friends and family. Tiana and Naveen had no idea about any of it until the school contacted them about Temara's absences. Temara finally confessed to her parents about what had been going on, and immediately took action. They resolved the issue with the school and began sending Temara to therapy weekly.

Harry found it so hard to believe she used to get picked on because she's so headstrong and bold, but she wouldn't be who she is if it weren't for her suffering.

"Hey, Carmen told me she'll help me with the project tomorrow, would you like to come with?" Temara asked. "I don't see why not," Harry said and laid the doll on the couch. "Great. Just ride with me over there tomorrow after school," she said and stood up and went to grab the doll, but Harry stopped her. "I'll watch it tonight," he said. "Harry, I need to watch it," she said. "You need to get some sleep. It's ok, trust me," he said as their hands touched on the doll. "Ok, um, good night," she said and headed home.

The next day after school Temara and Harry went over Carmen's house to do their project with her and Derek. Harry was astonished by her house, but it was so similar to hers she never thought anything of it until she saw his reaction. Derek was doing a good job of taking care of the doll, mainly because Carmen wanted to make sure he wasn't the reason she got a bad grade. As Carmen was trying to show Temara how to properly hold a baby and stop them from crying, Harry came up behind her to help, causing them to get close to one another. Next he showed her how to hold the bottle, then how to rock them to sleep. All while he was behind her, helping her move her hands so they could do the right thing. Things he could have done in front of her. Harry made it clear to Temara that his lust for her was still there.

Temara heard that Harry and Uma broke up again which made her more attracted to him, knowing that he was single (not really).

She didn't care. We all do things we'll regret later, because in the moment we enjoy the thrill we get out of it. Temara wanted that excitement. And it came just in time too because her parents and Tyrone and his girlfriend were going double dating for the night as they do quiet often, leaving Temara alone in the mansion until around one in the morning. Also there's no school tomorrow so if she'll have a couple of days to think about what she did before going back.

"Hey um, I need to stop by my house really quick to get something. Do you mind?" Temara asked him, continuing to go through with her bad decision. "No, it's ok with me," he said and leaned back in the passenger seat. "Great," she said, smiled, and strapped up the doll in the car seat in the back and drove off.

She pulled into her driveway and Harry's mouth opened in awe. "Wow, I knew your parents were rich, but wow," he said gazing at the house. "Yea, when your dad is a prince and your mom owns a popular chain food restaurant you get a house that's as entertainment as an amusement park," she said and grinned. Temara opened the door of the driver's seat and got out, continuing with her little plan that she wasn't sure she wanted to go through. "You can come in with me if you want," she said sweetly. "Are you sure your parents are ok with that?" he asked. "No one's home. And it's scary walking around here when I'm alone," she said. Well, Temara didn't lie. It's spooky to the only person in a big building. "Alright," Harry said, and got out, following behind her.

They walked through the house as Harry was just amazed by the luxury of her home, which she found cute. He only been living in Auradon for about a year so he's still getting used to the high class society he's finally a part of. "Since it acts like a real baby now, I have to use a pacifier, it's in my bedroom," she said and led him to her room.

As Temara went through the baby stuff her mother bought for her, she noticed that Harry took a seat on her bed. "Hey, could you come here?" he asked her and patted his lap, telling her to come sit in it. Temara walked over quickly and sat on top of him. It was only seven so if she wanted to do anything she had more than enough time before anyone got home. "I know what you're doing," he said and rubbed her thigh. "I was hoping you'd catch on," she said and put her hand on his shoulder so she would have more balance. "I've wanted you since I came here," he said as he processed to kiss and suck her neck. "You're so hot it hurts."

Everything was going well, until then. It felt so wrong knowing he wasn't exactly single.

"Harry you have a girlfriend," Temara said but didn't back away because she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. "We broke up last week," he said and started to kiss her on the neck as she threw her head back in pleasure again but quickly snapped out of it. "But you'll be back with her in a week," she said. Temara went and peaked him on the lips quickly so he couldn't try to do anything else. "You're in love with her," she said and stood up, which caused him to step forward. "Just because you're in love with someone, doesn't mean you're meant to be with them. We fight, break up, have sex, then make up. The cycle repeats," he said. Temara leaned back in and kissed him again, but stopped when Harry put his tongue on the tip of her lip. "This isn't right, but," she trailed off. Harry cupped her face and kissed her back. Temara swore she would never mess around with another girl's boyfriend, but a part of her stopped caring in that moment.

As the two made out in her bed for ten minutes, Harry processed to pulling down Temara's skirt, as she consented. "Just head, that's it," Harry said. Temara nodded, letting him know it was ok, and before she knew he was going down on her.

No, it wasn't her first time getting head, but it was her first time getting it the right way; it was satisfying to her. When Harry came back up his eyeliner was smeared, and he gave her a sloppy kiss and got up. "Do you have any mouthwash?" he asked her. "Yeah, just go in my bathroom," she said as she fixed her skirt.

Harry quickly rinsed his mouth and fixed his eyeliner, Temara grabbed the pacifier, and they both got back in her car. She was so relieved to see the doll wasn't crying. The two buckled up, but before they could go Harry spoke up. "So our curfew on friday is midnight, wanna go do something?" he asked her. "We could get a pizza, and just sit in my car and talk about our issues," she said. "Fine with me," he said and continued to look at her.

What we just did, stays between us," Temara said. "Got it," Harry responded, and they drove off.


	9. outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a girl in detention.

forget what you know, make yourself at home.

☆

You and Carlos have detention for two weeks straight because you guys hacked the school system and changed the test scores for a few individuals. The popular kids threaten to tell King Ben about how the last time the two of you hacked the system, when all you guys did was change the school's lunch menu for the remainder of the school year. Yes, you go to a wealthy boarding school with amazing food, but you and many other students hated clams, oysters, and caviar. The both of you were going to come clean about why you did it, but the populars threaten the two of you again when they found out you also cheated during the tennis match by using a ball that was attracted to you guys' racks only.

Carlos was just a little scared,but you were freaking out. Last time you had detention was in middle school, for talking too much during class. You were the only one in there, and you had to write "I will not speak out of turn," two hundred times. You hated it and never wanted to go back. But that's not why you were afraid, you were afraid because most of the kids at Auradon Prep who get sent to detention are villian kids and some popular kids. Carlos grew up with them, so he's used to them, but still intimidated by them.

Monday afternoon when school let out, you were hyperventilating outside the detention room as Carlos tried to calm you down. "It's going to be ok (y/n)," Carlos said to calm you down. "And how do you know that?" you asked him. "Because one, I survived detention on the isle so it should be a breeze here. And two, it's mostly the villain kids. Most of them are in here for talking back. It's the Auradon kids we should worry about," he finished and opened the door to let you guys inside. Everyone was sitting in a circle in the back, as soon as you guys stepped inside they looked and walked over."It's ok," Carlos whispered.

Harry Hook, the new bad boy of Auradon stood up and walked toward you guys as the rest of the teens followed behind. Ok, Harry isn't even bad, he might be annoying from time to time, but he isn't bad. He has mandatory detention until graduation next semester in the spring. No one knows why, the school board kept it under-wraps about what he did so no one dares to ask me what happened. But because he's in here everyday the students (and some of the teachers) fear him. Though he was always nice to you, you'd be lying to yourself if you said you weren't intimidated by him; mainly because he's CJ Hook's older brother. CJ ruined the neon lights ball during junior year and also pulled a lot of mean pranks on other students. She's in juvie but because of her actions everyone is cautious of Harry.

"Well, look who it is Mr. goody two shoes himself in detention," he said as the kids behind him laughed. He turned around to them. "I'm friends with this guy," he said and they automatically shut up. "You got caught hacking didn't you?" he comically asked Carlos causing him to snicker. "It's not my fault, completely," Carlos said as he noticed one of the kids who threatened you guys was behind Harry. "So I'm guessing (y/n) is in here for the same reason too?" he questioned the both of you. All you did was shake your head. "Well, detention is fun, to a certain extent, put your stuff down and come to the back."

Detention wasn't terrible, at all. Detention in high school was different from middle school. Here, detention is meant to help the students better themselves instead of using cruel punishments. It was group bonding for the most part, with some bickering here and there but Harry always put a stop to it. Since he was there the most he kept everyone in order, but you couldn't help but notice he was very protective of you, more protective of you than Carlos to be exact. You felt as if he had feelings for you but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

It was the last day of your detention and Carlos convinced you to get his number. You gave Harry your number, he said thank you, and you told him he can text you whenever he wanted to.

Yep, that was thirsty. You ruined any little change of him speaking to you ever again. But it's in the past now, and you can't do anything around it.

Friday night is wash day for you unless you had something planned ahead. While you are very outgoing with the Auradon student body, you take your friday nights for yourself because that's the only time you fully feel like you can be alone. Everyone including your roommate Jordan are out partying and doing whatever. You always prefer saturday events anyway because on friday you're so exhausted from the week. Jordan usually spends the night in one of her friend's dorms because she's too high and or drunk to come back; it's nice having the dorm to yourself for the night.

You had your music blasting, you candles burning, and you just finished shampooing your hair. Now onto the part that you dread, detangling and conditioning. Your hair is so thick and coarse that it takes forever to do.

As you were halfway through with your hair, you get a phone call. You paused your music from your laptop and picked up the phone. It was Harry, which took you a bit by surprise but it made you happy because you have gotten close to him during your two week punishment. You had no idea he would contact you, especially after how embarrassed you felt.

You wiped your hands off and answered the call. "(y/n)?" he asked. "Hey, hey Harry," you said, trying to sound as calm as possible. "This might be too late, but do you want to hang out tonight?" he asked you, shocking you a bit. But your hair was nowhere near finished, so you knew you would have to decline. "I, can't. I'm busy doing my hair and I won't be done till the morning," you uttered out quickly trying your best not to stutter. "Can I come over then? You know, if it's comfortable with you," he said. "Harry, I look a mess right now," you said as you looked at your reflection in the mirror. "No you don't, you could never," he said and chuckled. "You really wanna come over?" you asked him. "Yes," he said right away. "Ok, I'll text you my room number" you said, hung up, sent him the number, turned your music back on and rushed to finish the other side of your head. You set a timer for thirty minutes to let the conditioner on your hair. Short after you heard a knock on your door, knowing it was him.

You opened the door and there he was wearing sweatpants and his eyeliner smudged as usual. "You look cute to me," he said and grinned and you let him inside and pulled him into a hug. Sorry, my hair's wet," you said as you afro touched him slightly. "You can take a seat on the couch and pick something to watch, I'll be back in a second," you went into the bathroom to clean up a little just in case Jordan came back later and didn't want your mess everywhere. Sometimes she comes back and because you guys do share a space, you have to be respectful by making sure you pick up after yourself.

After about five minutes you were finished and went into the living room where Harry was flipping through channels. You put a towel around your neck and took a seat next to him. "How come you wanted to hang out?" you asked him. "Because, you're different from a lot of these Auradon girls. You're like the girls back home, nicer, but similar," he said. "What do you mean?" you questioned. "It's the way you carry yourself, you're not selfish like so many of the people here, and while you are social, you keep to yourself alot. I can tell you don't trust anyone," he continued. "So, you've been studying me, what else have you noticed?" you continued to ask him questions. "You and Carlos are close, and anyone who's friends with him are usually good. But soft. So when the two of you came to detention, I knew you guys didn't really do anything to hurt anyone, at least not on purpose," he finished while staring into your eyes, making you look away because it was making you feel a bit vulnerable.

"Harry, what are the other Auradon girls like then?" you asked, crossing your legs on the couch. "Not just the girls, the boys too. They don't, care. About much of anything. They grew up extremely privileged that they fail to see that there's real problems in the world. They're more concerned about shopping than people in danger."

"So, why are you always in detention?" you asked. He let out a laugh. "What's so funny about being in there all the time?" you question him , confused as to why he was giggling. "Because I don't regret what I did. I really don't think I should be in trouble in the first place," he said. "Chad kept being a racist dickhead to Carlos and I was sick of it. So I beat him up pretty bad." Now you know why Chad wasn't in school for a whole week then came back with a broken nose. Carlos told you how Chad would pick on him often, but never said exactly what he did.

"What was he doing to him?" you asked. "Chad hates that Carlos is better at fencing than him. It started with him making rude comments about his mom , then him pushing him around in the locker room, then he put a slur on his gym bag and I just lost it. Look, I know Carlos is your friend but you have to admit he's afraid," he said and you nod your head to agree with him. "That's why when he came to detention, along with you, I knew I had to look out for the both of you. Yeah, I know the detention kids aren't as bad as Chad but I knew they were the reason you were in there in the first place. But it's something about Chad that just ticks me off. I just don't get how he can be so evil."

"Yeah, worst one night stand ever," you said under your breath. "Wait, you slept with him too?" he asked you, causing your eyes to widen. "You did?" you asked him back and you both laughed. "Ok, it wasn't all the way. It was his sixteenth birthday party, I had a crush on him, and when I asked him what he wanted he said a blowjob. I was being stupid, and did it in the closet in the middle of the party but only lasted one minute because his balls were so dirty. I left right away and brushed my teeth for the rest of the night," you said with a grin the whole time. "Don't forget small. If I wasn't drunk I wouldn't have done it," Harry said and laughed along.

Your timer went off and you told Harry you'll be right back. You rinsed your hair out and tied it up in the towel you dried it off with. You sat back down next to him, but this time you were closer. "I know you're not dangerous like everyone says you are," you said to him. "Only when I have to be,'' he said and put his arm around you. "Can I ask you a question?" you asked and he nodded. You turned your music down slightly so hear him better. "Is CJ dangerous?" you questioned. He let out a sigh, but pulled you closer to him. "Yes, but it's, ugh. CJ's been through alot. She pimped herself out backhome often because she didn't want to work on my dad's pirate ship, which led her to getting abused by multiple different people. I failed at protecting my own sister so I help other people."

"I see the way people push you around, I never want to see what happened to my sister and many of the other villain girls to happen to you. Auradon is just as bad as the isle. It's just less dirty."

"I was meaning to give you my number but you gave me yours first so I didn't bother," he began. "I like you, and I know you like me too, but if you want to stay friends I'm fine with that," he finished. "So you think we're friends?" you asked. "Well, yes, but," he trailed off and kissed you passionately. "So, we're friends that kiss?" you asked him. "You like to ask questions I see," he said and you went back in.

Jordan busted through the door and you jumped back from Harry as quick as you can. "Please don't have sex on couch, your bed room is literally right there," she said and made we way to the fridge and cabinets. As soon as she came in the room smelled like cannabis so you knew she had the munchies. "I guess I'll head out," Harry said and stood up. "You wanna hang out tomorrow?" "Sure, I'll text you," you said. You waved goodbye to him as Jordan just watched as she ate her chips.

"Hey, so I'm not trying to invade, but I don't think it's a good thing for you to be hanging out with Captain Hook's son," Jordan said. "Why do you say that?" you asked her even though you knew him more than she does. "Well, you know he's from the isle, and those kids are bad news. And he's CJ's brother. From what I heard, he's no better than her," she said. You don't have a problem with Jordan but she's one of the biggest gossips of the school. "Are you sure?" you asked her.

Jordan came and sat down to tell you all the lies about Harry Hook even though she's never spoken to him or any of his friends. You just listened because you thought it was funny.

Harry's a good guy, but most people wouldn't know that because they believe all the lies about him. But you've seen the real him and that's all that matters.


	10. dark times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry becomes concerned when he finds birth control pills in Dizzy and Celia’s locker.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING : THIS STORY CONTAINS A SCENE OF SEXUAL ASSAULT WITH A CHILD AND ADULT. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

in my dark times i've still got some problems i know.

☆

Leshawn Best, the daughter of Lucious and Honey Best, joined all-star cheerleading when she was nine and loved everything about it. It's where she gained her confidence, met her best friend Jordan, and got to travel the world for the first time ever because of out of town competitions. They were the best team out of Auradon City, thanks to their coach, Josh, The Fairy Godmother's brother and Jane's uncle. The to used to be friends before sixth grade. Jane and Leshawn both attended Rapunzel Fitzherbert Middle School. Leshawn beat her for sixth grade class president, but the only reason she ran against her was because she knew if Jane was the class president, she would suggest the most boring field trips replace the bi-weekly grade pizza parties with salad and tea parties. She was the only person running and people were desperate for someone else to get on the ballad so she could lose. Leshawn stood up for everyone and did it, mostly because she hates tea.

Sure Josh was nice, but sometimes he was a bit too nice. He'd always throw the kids parties, gave them expensive gifts, and took them out for dinner after every competition. None of the parents saw this as an issue because they just assumed it was all out of the kindness of his heart and that he genuinely cared for the well being of the team.A few days after Lashawn's twelfth birthday, Josh asked her to help him get the equipment they needed for the day. Everyone looked at her, she got up and walked away with him. He took her to the backroom, and attacked her. He told Leshawn everything was ok, but she cried the entire time begging him to stop.

"This stays between you and me."

Jordan's father, The Genie, pulled her out of all-star a week later when he saw the way the Josh hugged her, causing many of the parents to question the girls and boys on the team if he did anything to them. Before they knew it, the kids began to tell all. Varying from weird comments he would leave on their InstaRoyal pictures, to touch their private areas, and make them do things to them that they didn't want to do. Leshawn said nothing, not until she got home and her mom was able to get it out her. Honey told Lucious right away and he was hot as ever.

Lucious sped his way to Josh's house, used his ice powers to freeze him before he could do anything to the child in his backseat, and called the cops. The Best family has one of the most powerful lawyers in all of Auradon so they made sure he got the sentence he deserved, which ended up being eighty years in prison.

Jane never forgave Leshawn for what her father had done. When Jane's father passed away, Josh stepped in as her father figure; she felt that the Bests broke her family apart. Jane began to spread rumors around the school that Leshawn threaten to freeze him to death if he didn't have sex with her. Because of that, she was known as the Rapunzel Fitzherbert Middle School hoe. The crime made it national news, causing the school to have a lot of unwanted attention. Leshawn was forced to step down as class president because the school felt as if she gave them a negative look. And because of Jane's rumors, she never used her powers.

Leshawn was able to get a group of girl friends who didn't believe any of Jane's lies, but when it came to the opposite gender, it was a different story. Boys only liked her because they thought she was easy. They thought that if they got close to her they should let them touch and kiss her, but she wasn't here for it. She was still wasn't comfortable with physical contact from the opposite sex.

When transitioning to Auradon Prep, her past still followed her, as she was rejected from the cheerleading them because they assumed she was whore. Instead they made her the manager of the team. She sucked it up and took the position because she missed cheer so much and this was the closest thing she was going to get to it. No matter what Leshawn did, she was still negatively looked upon for something that wasn't even her fault. Every crush she had was unsuccessful because they thought they could take advantage of her, so she just gave up on dating all together.

During her junior year of high school at Auradon Prep, the children of the notorious villains were allowed to move to Auradon for a better life. A year before, Ben, the son of Queen Belle and King Adam, convinced his parents that they shouldn't be punished for something they didn't do. The villains kids as a whole aren't even a problem, most of the troublemaking at Auradon Prep is still done by Auradon kids. The main issue with the villain kids is that they are behind in their academics, very behind. The staff depends on the original students to help them because they are more likely to listen to people their own age than adults who hated them for no reason.

One day during english class, Mrs. Potts asked Leshawn if she could stay after for a few minutes because she needed to speak to her about an issue.

"Leshawn, you could be ok with tutoring Harry? You have one of the highest grades in this class and I think you would get along well with him," she said to her with a smile, hoping she'd say yes. "Um, is he Captain Hook's son?" Leshawn questioned. Leshawn always found Captain Hook, weird. When they learned about him when she was younger she thought he was pitiful because he's a grown man who has a feud with a child. "Trust me, he's nothing like him," Mrs. Potts said, still trying to convince her. "Is he nice? Leshawn asked. "He just has to warm up to you a bit that's all. Leshawn frowned because she didn't want to have to continue with guys her age being rude to her. Mrs. Potts quickly remembered her past and realized why she became a bit tense. "Leshawn, if I thought he was going to hurt you, I wouldn't be asking you to do this. I would never want to put one of my students in danger ok."

Harry Hook isn't mean, but Leshawn has heard so much negative about him she can't help but judge. She's heard rumors about him being a heavy drinker and a sex addict. He skips class alot and is friends with benefits with one of the cheerleaders, and because of him she's late to practice often. And he always looks as if he's pissed off about something. But other than that she didn't see an issue with him.

Leshawn made up her mind that she'll get to know him for herself and not judge him because she doesn't know his story. She started to tutor him the next day.

Leshawn, could you please switch places with Gil please?" Mrs. Potts asked her. "Yes ma'am," she said, grabbed her things and headed to the other side of the classroom. "She really put the two biggest whores in the school next to each other," Melody, the daughter of Ariel, said the class to laugh, as Leshawn held her head down and Harry smacked his teeth. "Watch your mouth young lady," Mrs. Potts said. "Leshawn has an A plus in this class, maybe she can help you put your brain to work." "She can also put her mouth to work too," Chad, the son of Cinderella, said as the class continued to snicker. Leshawn quickly sat down and opened her book to continue what she was doing as Harry looked at her. She pulled out her papers and handed them to him. "These are the notes from last class period," she said to him and grabbed her pen to write a new set from today's lesson. "Thanks," he said and took a picture of the sheets. "If you need help with anything feel free to ask," she said and began to write. "Can I read along with you? I don't have my book," he said staring into her eyes. "Um, yeah sure," she said and placed it in between them. They read in silence for a few minutes before Harry broke the silence.

"The girl with the reputation, and the ice powers, "Harry said to her slyly, causing her to roll her eyes at him. "It's not what you think, trust me, it's far from that. And I haven't used my powers in years," Leshawn said and took her notes. Harry let out a chuckle. "I'm joking. I found all those stories hard to believe," he said and slouched back. "And what about you? Are the rumors about you true?" she asked him. "Some of them," he muttered causing Leshawn to grin slightly.

Leshawn eventually told Harry about how Mrs. Potts wanted her to tutor Harry because she was concerned about him slacking off. Harry agreed to let her help him because he didn't want to go back to the isle. If he didn't get his grades up he would be sent back home. After cheer practice, they'd meet up in the library to do their homework together. But they began meeting up to study more and more, because they just enjoyed talking to each other. Harry opened up to Leshawn about his promiscuous behavior, as she opened up about being raped and why she doesn't use her powers. He was the first guy who liked girls she ever told the story too. Leshawn's only male friends were gay, because they were the only one who believed that she was innocent; as many students at Auradon Prep knew about the infamous case because the news still brings it up because more and more comes up about Josh being a pedophile.

Turns out, Harry wasn't a delinquent, he was just extremely depressed. Some days he couldn't get out of bed, and having sex was the only thing he knew of that could give him so kind of happiness. Leshawn started inviting him over her house to learn crochet with her and her mom so he can have a new hobby. Crocheting is what Honey introduced to Leshawn to deal with her anxieties of her attack. Harry really enjoyed the activity.

Leshawn knew she liked him more than a friend when one day he started to help her use her ice powers again. She knew at that moment, when he convinced her that her powers were great. But she was so afraid that he would either want to sleep with her, or if he didn't feel the same way. Leshawn is the cheer manager of The Auradon Prep cheer squad; which means she does the laundry, picks up food orders, cleans up after everyone, and students laugh at her during games for doing her tasks. Leshawn felt like the biggest dork in the school. She thought a pirate guy with amazing sword fighting skills was out of her league.

That all changed during their day off. The school board gives the students the first monday of every month off to give the kids a break. Leshawn rarely stays in her dorm because her home is close to the school, but she'd stay sometimes if she wants to hang out with friends or if she's up late studying and she won't be late for class just in case she oversleeps.

Jordan told Leshawn about a day party Chad Charming, the son of Cinderella, was having and told her she should come. Jordan knew she had nothing better to do so she knew she would there. That changed right when Leshawn was about to go and Harry texted her asking if she wanted to watch a movie with him. She quickly accepted.

On the isle they didn't have much to watch because they only had access to the Auradon Public Access channel, which only showed the news, soap operas, educational cartoons, and a movie once a week. Because of this he let Leshawn pick the film. She decided on Let Me In, one of her favorite movies of all time. The two got to discussing the friendship and romance of the two young leads, which led to a discussion about fear of rejection and it slipped. Harry was a bit off-guard when she finally admitted she had feelings for him. She started to cry because she felt so foolish.

"I understand if you're not interested becau-"

Harry Hook cut Leshawn Best off with a kiss that lasted about a minute because they both needed to breathe. "Why wouldn't I be interested?" he asked and wiped her tears away. "Because, because of, that," she said and turned away from him as she continued to cry. "You're too beautiful to be crying. Look at me, please," and said and placed his hand on top of hers. "I am not him. I'll never force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Harry and Leshawn's relationship was the first positive friendship she ever had. When they began dating, with the exception of them kissing and touching whenever Leshawn felt up for it (which wasn't that often), nothing much changed. Her friend group wasn't particularly the best, no pun intended. Her friends were just downgraded versions of Jordan, who's a terrible friend. Leshawn's parents didn't like Jordan all that much because they felt she was a bad influence on her, which she was. She'd always make her do things she didn't want to do and always encouraged her to date when she knew she wasn't comfortable with it. Harry caught on to the fact that she lowkey hated her friend group and would bring her along when he hung out with his pirate friends. Those pirates really helped her learn what friendship was supposed to be.

One year later, Auradon decided to bring younger children to the country as they saw well it went with the juniors and seniors. A part of that group included Dizzy Tremaine, the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, and Celia Faciller, The daughter of Dr. Faciller. Dizzy's had a crush on Harry since she was in the fifth grade, when he came into her grandmother's salon for a haircut and didn't pay her. Harry always disregarded her back home but realized that her being at Auradon will be a different struggle for her, and began to be nicer to her and stopping the mean kids from taking advantage of her. Celia on the other hand, saw Harry as a big brother and didn't think of him that way. She gets annoyed with his overprotectiveness of the two to the point where she put a spell on him for twelve hours not to care about anything.

When the girls arrived in Auradon a few months ago, the first thing they wanted to do was try out for the cheerleading them. On the isle, they never got a chance to try out because the team thought Dizzy was too nerdy and didn't think Celia was a good fit for the team; and we know what that means. Harry asked Leshawn to train them for a couple of weeks to help them out, which she was more than willing to do. Jane was impressed by their audition and put her problems with Leshawn aside to let them join.

Dizzy, Celia, and Harry have been having the time of their lives in Auradon. The girls are finally happy and he's healing and staying out of trouble.

Leshawn still hangs out with Jordan from time to time simply because of how long they've known each other. But ever since she found better friends, she began to care about her less and less. She stopped taking her terrible advice, until one day we Jordan decided to butt into her relationship.

"So, do you guys even kiss?" she asked her. Leshawn can't stand public displays of affection so they kiss only in public. "How often?" Jordan questioned leaning in hoping to get some juicy detail. "Alot, like three time a week. I don't know, I don't really keep count of that," Leshawn laughed a bit, because she was uncomfortable talking about her love life. "You do realize that it's been a year since he's done it right?" Jordan rhetorically asked her, making her a bit more frustrated. "Well, that shouldn't matter-"

"Yes it does," Jordan cut her off. "Nine times out of ten when the girl's a virgin and the guy isn't he usually takes it from her within a few months. I'm surprised you two lasted this long," continued. "Well, we just do things differently," Leshawn said, but she wished she would grow the strength to cuss her out. "I'm just looking out for you. If you want to keep him you have to give him what he wants. That's how relationships work."

"Leshawn, I know what he did traumatized you. But it's time to let it go and move on from it."

Leshawn couldn't get what her horrible best friend said to her out of her head. She finally found a boy she can tolerate and didn't want him gone anytime soon. She started kissing him and touching him more often, which she enjoyed, but it scared her because she assumed he wanted her to do more. One day when she was in his dorm alone with him studying, she decided to crawl on top of his lap. She could feel him hard under her leg. She turned around to face him. "Can I touch it?" she asked innocently. "I'm all yours," he said with a grin as he held her waist to keep her balanced. Lewshawn unbuckled Harry's pants and began rubbing him up and down with her hand. She noticed he was enjoying it, which caused her face to drop because while he liked it, it was too much for her. Harry noticed quickly and grabbed her wrist lightly. "You can stop if you want," he said as he looked into her eyes. She got off of him and went to the sink to rinse her hands off. "Is everything ok?" he asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said shamefully because she got too frightened.

The Best family always had biweekly family dinners in their West Auradon City mansion. It's a night where everyone gets together to make sure everyone is up to date about everything kin. Sure Leshawn loves hanging out with her cousins, but she just wanted to be alone because she was bothered by Jordan's impact on her. She couldn't go to her dorm either, her parents make these dinners mandatory for her and her sister unless it's school or work related activity. Dia, her twenty-four year old sister had been dating the same man for three years, and she knew she was active. Dia and Leshawn never talked about anything that had to do with dating, because of the incident. Leshawn would hear her and her mom talk about using protection so she thought it was best to ask her for some. After dinner she asked her for minipills. Dia didn't want to give her them at first because she felt as if she wasn't ready, but when she revealed Harry was now her boyfriend her mind changed. She had no idea the two were dating, she always assumed he was gay because he once told her a story about his horrible ex-boyfriend. She still didn't think she was ready, but gave them to her just in case.

Leshawn never took the pills, but always had them on hand with her. As always she'd chat with Celia and Dizzy, simply because the other girls wouldn't talk to her; but these two were more interesting anyway. The girls noticed that Leshawn didn't have a cheer locker and always had to carry around her things, so they let her move into her closet. They were nothing but kind to her, and she appreciated it because it was nice to have cheer friends again.

When Harry had nothing better to do (which was often) he'd help Leshawn out with her tasks just to keep her company. Evie, the daughter of The Evil Queen, was having a party and the two really wanted to go. They had to finish cleaning before they could attend though. Harry's attitude was off the entire time, like something had bothered him. The two went back Leshawn's dorm to relax a bit before the party.

"I feel like this school is changing the girls," Harry said as he shook his head. "Well, they are getting the care they need so it's not a bad change," Leshawn said to him. "No, I mean in another way. I feel like the school is slutting them out," he said. "Harry," she sternly said, Leshawn doesn't take slut shaming from anyone, even her boyfriend. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Ever since they joined the cheerleading team,they've been wearing too much makeup and crop tops, and surrounded by boys all the time," he said out of frustration. "I started wearing makeup and revealing clothing at that age too. It's normal," she said and giggled. Harry forced a small laugh, which was very strange to Leshawn.

"Harry, you can tell me what's going on," Lashawn said and got a bit nervous because she knew he was afraid of something. "When I was helping you clean out the locker room, I found birth control pills in Celia and Dizzy's locker," he said. "Oh no," she said and looked away from him realizing she caused him to become concerned for no reason. "They're fourteen! They're too young!" he shouted and put his face in his hands cause he didn't know what to do. "Yes, I may have picked on them a little bit back home but here I made it my duty to protect them here, and I've failed."

Harry looked so disappointed. Leshawn had to tell him the truth. She might be too scared to, but it's the only way this will be settled. 'Harry, those pills aren't theirs, they are mine," she said and lifted his head up slowly to face her, as she looked afraid. "What?" he questioned. "They're my sister's pills. I asked her for some and she gave them to me. Celia and Dizzy let me share a cheer locker with them because I don't have one. They didn't question what it was," she uttered out. "But, but I thought you weren't ready for sex?" he asked. "I'm not. But I'm willing to make an exception, for you," she said. "Leshawn. What's going on?" he asked her.

"Well, Jordan told me that it's not good for me, who's technically a virgin, to be dating someone who isn't. And that in order for relationships to work, we would have to do things we don't like to make each other happy. You did without it for me, and I should repay you for it," she blurted out as fast as she could. Harry sat for a few seconds to process everything she just said because he spoke. "We've been together for a year, have I ever asked you for sex?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "Not only did I give up sex to be with you, but you know I was just using it as an unhealthy coping mechanism. I'm still a mess but since I stopped being active, finding new hobbies, and being with you I've been better. Sex is the last thing I want from you."

"You've helped me become a better person, and because of that I'll do anything for you."


	11. what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miss Auradon Pageant is right around the corner and your escort, Carlos De Vil, broke his leg and can no longer help you. He persuades you to ask your crush, Harry Hook, to help you instead.

i'm what you need, what you need.

☆

The annual Miss Auradon pageant is coming up and you want to make sure you win this year. Every year, it's always a girl who's parents are extremely wealthy. Everyone's saying that this year's winner will be Princess Audrey. You want to make sure that doesn't happen, so you do everything you can to make sure you can have a chance of beating her. You stayed on top of you classes so your GPA looked good. You got your dress custom made by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. You looked up the right things to say when it came to answer the questions they ask about the environment and The Isle of The Lost. Even though your feet were in great pain, you practiced walking in your high heels everywhere to make sure you mastered your walk. But most importantly, you had your good friend Carlos as your escort and performing the waltz dance with you.

You befriended Carlos not long after he arrived to Auradon, mainly because you felt bad because no one wanted to be his friend. The population of black people in Auradon is thirty percent, so you knew you had to stick by him; to help him feel more welcome, because you understood what it felt like to be out of place. Next thing you know, the two of you spilled all your secrets to each other and were closer to time than anyone you ever been friends with at this school.

Six months later, the rest of the villian kids were able to attend Auradon Prep, and you quickly developed a crush on the pirate boy, Harry Hook. Every girl (and a few guys) were all over him when he arrived, and he loved the attention. You worked with Harry in group projects, and partied with him a few times, but you never considered him to be a friend. But you liked him. Carlos would tell you stories about him when he was on the isle, and it made you like him even more. But you knew you couldn't have him, because he doesn't even give you the time of day.

Everything was going well, until Carlos broke his leg in gym class, a week before the pageant. You began to panic, but he suggested that you ask Harry to help you because he's a trained dancer, and he's very aware of your crush on him.

"But he's a flirt. I see him with a new girl every week!" you exclaimed to him. "Then that shouldn't be an issue," he said. "Carlos," you said in an annoyed tone. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Harry's a great dancer. And this could be your chance to get with him," he said wobbling on his crtutches. "Sit down," you said, stood up, and helped him over to the nearest chair. "I just, I don't know," you said. "You're gonna need him if you want to win. He's the only guy I know that isn't already in it that can do the dance."

"Are you sure he'd be up for it?" you asked him. "I can't grant you that, but if wouldn't hurt to ask."

You built up the confidence, and walked up to him after school in the courtyard. "Hey Harry," you said, causing him and his friends to turn around and look down at you, causing you to back up a little. "Yes little duckling?" he asked, stepping closer to you. "Um, could I talk to you, alone?" you asked him. "Why? Is there something you need from me? In private?" he said causing his friends to snicker. "I'm serious. Can you not be a perv for two minutes?" you asked, a bit embarrassed. "Fine," he said and pulled you lightly by your waist so you two were away from everyone.

'What's up?" Harry asked you. "Ok, this is gonna sound weird. But, Carlos was my escort for the pageant but you know he broke his leg so he can't help me anyone, and he told me you're a good dancer," you said as Harry stared at you and nodded. "Do you think you could be my new escort? Please?"

"And what's in it for me?" he asked. "Free food and Pretty girls," I said to him. "I'll think about it. Get my number," he demanded, and put his hand out for your phone. You handed it to him, he typed his number, and texted himself to get yours.

Later that night you're in you dorm trying to study, but got distracted, grabs some snacks, and turned on a movie. As you sat on your couch curled up in a blanket, you get a text from Harry.

"Meet me tomorrow morning. My locker is B105."

The next morning, you waited by his locker until he arrived. Harry came two minutes later, greeted you, then put in his combination. "So you'll help me?" You asked him. "Yes, but only because I found out that Audrey is in the pageant," he replied shoving his books in his locker. "Oh," you said softly. "Yeah, I've had my eye on her since I came to this place, she's cute," he said and laughed. "Meet in the school dance studio, so I can teach you the waltz," you said changing the subject. "Thank you," you finished and walked away.

"So, I have to walk you down the aisle too?" Harry asked you with dismay. "Yes. Mostly so I won't fall," you said. Harry just laughed. "I know it's silly but we have to do it. Come on, let's practice it," You said and pulled him closer. "So you wrap your arm around mine like this," you said and locked your arm onto his. "And we have to walk down the steps of the grand hall."

"Do it like this?" he asked you. "Yes, ever since some girl fell down the stairs a few years back they make us rehearse this," I said and rolled my eyes. "Ah," he said and you two walked. The only noise in the room is the clicking of your heels on the ground. Shortly after, you practice the dance with him.

The next few days of you practicing with Harry went pretty well. He was a fast learner, and made sure you felt safe with him each time he had to hold you. Each time you two practiced, you got more relaxed and closer, you got more comfortable with each other. He was so handsome, no wonder everyone, including you, wanted a piece of him. The time you spent alone with him, you figured out that he's not really a butthole at all. He's really sweet, he just doesn't show it much.

The day before the pageant, you two practiced the walk the dance again. During the last run of the waltz, at the end, you were caught up in the moment, and pecked him on the lips. The two of you just looked at each other in shock, and you let loose. "I have to go," you said, took off your heels and ran off with your things as he just stood there.

The night of the pageant couldn't come any slower. You just wanted it to be over with at this point.

"Carlos, I made a mistake," you said to him as you apply your makeup in your tank top and shorts. "What? What happened?" he asked you. "I'm so stupid," You said with sadness. "(y/n)," don't say that. Did you do something?" he asked. All you did was look up and nod. "(y/n)," please tell me what had happened," Carlos said. "I let my feelings get the best of me, and I kissed him," you said trying not to ruin your mascara you just put on. "How did he respond?" he asked. "No idea. I ran away before he could speak, and I haven't texted him," you said and wiped a tear out your eye.

"(y/n)," Harry said, causing you and Carlos to turn around, both of you in fear. Harry wasn't dressed either. He was in a burgundy t-shirt and grey sweatpants. "We should go over the dance one more time," he said and shoved his hands in his pockets. You look at Carlos one more time, took your box braids out of your ponytail, grabbed your heels, and walk over to Harry in shame. "I'm ready," you said, and the two of you headed to one of the empty rooms nearby.

You turned the music on from you phone, and you two did all the steps perfectly. Not once did you miss a beat, everything was in sync. When it was over, you two stared at each as you held hands. With his opposite hand, Harry grabbed your face softly, and kissed you with passion. "You don't understand how much I've been wanting to do that all day," he said and let you go. "Good luck (y/n)."

" (y/fn) (y/l/n) and her escort, Harry Hook," the announcer said. The two your walked down the stairs with big smiles on your face and everyone was clapping. Everything is going to be ok. Before you know it, it was time for the waltz. It was the best you two ever did.

As hard as you worked, you didn't come out on top. You were first runner up, to Audrey, of course. Everyone was right, she was going to win. You still got a crown, but it wasn't the same. Audrey's crown was much bigger and prettier, and it wasn't yours.

You went to pack up your things back in the dressing room, Harry and Carlos came in together to congratulate you. "But I didn't win," you said with tears in your eyes. "But you looked beautiful. It's a beauty pageant, that's all that mattered," Harry said. "You told me it's rigged anyway, you're the real winner," Carlos said and pulled me in a hug and you looked up at Harry. "Harry, Audrey won, didn't you do this to try to talk to her?" you asked him. "I'll leave you two alone," Carlos said, got on his crutches and stepped out.

"I did, but then I spent the week with you," Harry said. "You're not like the rest of these Auradon girls (y/n)," he said and smirked. "I wish I knew you liked me sooner. You are who I want now, forget everyone else."

"Thank you. But I'm starving, let's go get some of that free food they promised us," you said, grabbed his hand and headed out with a smile on your face.


	12. call out my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and his girlfriend try to help Harry leave his abusive relationship before it’s too late.

you just wasted my time.

☆

You want to help Harry, but every time he leaves her, he runs back. He's blinded by love.You and your long-term boyfriend, Carlos De Vil, have been trying to help Harry Hook get out of abusive relationship with Ally Liddell for the past year.

You and Carlos didn't speak to each other until college, after he broke up with his high school girlfriend, Jane. Jane thought he was too soft and didn't want to be with him anymore. No one at your high school, Auradon Prep, cared for you because you didn't have a famous relative. Well, you kinda did. Dr. Facilier is your uncle, Freddie and Celia are you cousins. When everyone found out, they thought you were bad luck and wanted nothing to do with you. The two of you met are your school's book club interest meeting in the beginning your freshman year of college. Carlos wasn't rude about you being related to the Facilier family, mostly because of him growing up in the same city as them. Him accepting you was the start of your relationship.

Carlos introduced you to his friend Harry, who moved to Auradon a year after he did. You knew of Harry because he also went to Auradon Prep, but everyone adored him so you didn't even bother to befriend him.

The three of you were pretty successful twenty five year olds, as all three of you graduated from college by the age of twenty one. Carlos became the chairman of Gracebook, Harry owned one of the most popular bars in Auradon, The Salty Serpent Pub, and you were a professional film critic who did modeling on the side.

Harry never had the best relationships as he was always looking for love. His ex-girlfriend Uma, broke it off with him before graduating high school. She was the only healthy romantic bond he ever had, but Uma no longer wanted to be with him and he respected that. You and Carlos never worried about his dating life, until he got involved with Ally Liddell.

Ally also went to Auradon Prep, but she was one of the mean girls, so you avoided her at all costs. Harry has been with her for two years, but you were always skeptical of their relationship from the beginning. When you invited them to come along with you and Carlos, she'd mean mug you the entire time and continuously asked if you had ever done anything with Harry. When you'd just go out with Carlos and Harry, she'd be texting him non-stop. She even tried to convince him to let her own half of his business. Harry told the both of you it's nothing to worry about, but a few weeks later he showed up to you guys' penthouse covered in cuts and bruises, asking to spend the night so he could hide from her.

Harry did this six times, by the seventh, you decided to do something about it.

"Why do you keep going back to her?" you asked him as you iced his face. "Because I love her, you know that," he replied and winced in pain. "Harry, this isn't love," you said. "So you and Carlos don't fight?" he asked you and got angry. "Yeah, but it's nothing like this. We argue over what movie to go see and what to eat, not if I didn't answer a phone call. And he's never hit me before," you said. "But don't you like to be bit and choked during sex?" he asked rhetorically. You took the ice bag off his face and shot him a glare. "Me and Carlos's sex life is no one's business. And you and I both it's not the same thing," you finished and put the ice bag back on his eye. "Well if that's none of my business, than what's happening with me and Ally is none of your business either," he said sternly. You looked at him with remorse. "If it's not any of our business, why do you keep hiding at our place when she puts her hands on you?" you asked him. He didn't respond. You two just sat in silence as you continue to ice his eye.

Five minutes later, Carlos came home from work. "Again?" he asked. You and Harry both nodded. "Dude, you gotta leave her," he said and came over to you two. "I tried three times already," Harry said and began to cry. Carlos walked over and pulled him into a hug.

There's a banging at the door. "She found me," Harry said and began to panic. "I have to go with her," he continued. "No, you're not going anywhere. Carlos, take him to the guest room, and call the police," you said and stood him up. "But she might try to hurt you," Harry said. "Yeah (y/n), I don't think it'll be safe for you to do that," Carlos said. "Well if she wants to fight someone, she's gonna have to fight me. I don't like it when people bother my friends," you said. The door banged again. "Go! Now!" you shouted and the two of them ran to the back.

The door banged again. "I'm coming!" you yelled and walked over and answered it. Harry was right, it was Ally. "Where is he?" she asked you with her arms crossed. "I don't know," you lied. "His car is parked outside dummy, I know he's here," she said and tried to walk in, but you stop her. "You're not coming in my house. You need to leave," you said to her as calmly as you could. "He is mine, what part of that do you understand? I know you been sleeping with him. That's why I don't trust him having friends," she said. You smacked your teeth. "I. Will. Hurt. You," she threatened. "Oh I fight back, I'm not afraid of you. Now leave," you said and began to close the door on her. "I have my friends outside, they will come in here," she said. "Ally, if you don't leave, I will call the cops. Do you really want everyone to know that Alice's daughter is abusing her boyfriend?" you questioned. "I'm not abusing him, I love him!" she shouted at you trying to push the door back open. "This isn't love," you said sternly, pushing her back. "Let me in!" she screamed and threw a punch at you, but you caught her hand, kicked her in the stomach, shut the door and locked it.

Carlos entered back in the room, looking at you with fear. "The cops are on their way," he said before going back to be with Harry. "Good."

Ally continued to bang on the door, before you knew it the Auradon City police were surrounding your apartment complex. The news showed up too, much to your dismay. Ally and her friends outside were arrested, Harry was rushed to the hospital, and you rode along with them as Carlos drove on his own.

Harry held onto both or your hands as he laid in the hospital bed. "It's gonna be ok," Carlos whispered to him over and over as Harry fell asleep.


	13. shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry cheated. They broke up, but she still wants to be with him. He doesn’t want to get back together with her because he’s afraid of hurting her again.

so stay away from me, i'm warning you.

☆

"Doug made me this necklace," Evie, your college roommate and friend said as she pointed to the jewelry on her neck. "But did you tell him exactly how you wanted it?" you asked her. "Of course. You know I refuse to wear anything ugly," she said and flipped her hair back. You chuckled and took a sip of your orange juice. You and Evie come to this cafe all the time. It's cheap, great music, decent food, and it's only a ten minute walk from campus.

While you both went to Auradon Prep for high school, you have never spoken to each other until over the summer at freshman orientation, because she was extremely popular so you assumed she was stuck up and couldn't speak to her. She came up to you because she recognized you and was too afraid to be alone. It was her first time being without her small friend circle. Her best friend, Mal, was now the queen of Auradon. Carlos, who you were also friends with, invented a social media app that went viral and now owns his own company. Jay went off to the military, and Doug, her boyfriend, got a scholarship to a different college. Evie has her own successful clothing line, but she was bored and needed something to do with her time. So she enrolled in college, but didn't have any close friends with her. Soon after, you two realized you had a lot in common and became friends. She's nothing the way you perceived her, she's extremely down to earth.

Soon after, two boys came into the cafe, and Evie's eyes lit up. "Hey!" she shouted, stood up, and walked over to them. She looked extremely happy to see them. They talked for a few minutes, before she came back to sit down and they went to order. "Sorry about that, those were some of my old friends from the isle. I haven't seen them in forever," she said fixing herself back together. "Are they nice?" you asked. "Eh, to a certain extent," she said and took a bite of her apple slices.

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" the one with the black eyeliner asked while holding his coffee cup. "Oh, not at all! Are you ok with it?" Evie asked you. "Oh, yeah, sure," you said awkwardly. You slide over closer to the window in the booth as the guy with the eyeliner sat next to you, and the other one with long brunette hair sat next to Evie. "Hey little duckling," he said you. "I'm Harry," he said and placed his hand out. "I'm (y/n)," you said and shook it. "I'm Gil," the other guy said to you. "(y/n) is my roommate. And she also went to Auradon Prep," Evie said, making it a bit easier for you.

After talking to them for about two hours, they invited you to their party tomorrow night.

The next day, you and Evie were sitting in the living room area that you two shared doing homework. Evie was writing a paper, as you were just catching up on your reading. But you couldn't concentrate, because Harry was on your mind.

"Hey Evie," you said to get her attention while she was typing away. "Yeah," she said without looking away from her laptop. "Your friend Harry, do you know if he likes black girls?" you asked as you twirl your pen. Evie paused and looked over at you and grinned. "Of course he does. His ex-girlfriend is black. Why do you think he sat next to you? He was checking you out," she said. "You think so?" you asked. "Of course, he doesn't look at just any girl like that," she said. "Why? Are you thinking about going out with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" you question yourself and her. Evie pushed her laptop back and turned to you. "I should go ahead and tell you this before you consider. He's bisexual," she said. "I'm fine with that. How come you told me?" you asked her. "I felt like you should know. Many girls have turned him down because of it," she replied. "Sure he's from the isle, but he's a good guy. I'd rather have you with him, then he could be with another homophobic girl that can't handle it."

Evie closed her laptop. "Let's go to the party," she said. "But you're doing a paper," you said, feeling a bit bad that you're stopping her from doing her work. "Girl, this paper isn't due for four more days. I'll do you hair, makeup, and give you one of my outfits for free," she said and smiled with excitement. She loves any chance she gets to doll someone up. "Um, I don't know," you said and took off your reading glasses. "Come on, it'll be fun," she said and pulled you into her bedroom to get you ready.

Evie drove to Harry and Gil's college, which is only twenty minutes away. The party was live, everyone was having a good time. Evie noticed Mal was there, grabbed your hand, and ran over to her. Before you knew it, Harry came over to the three of you. "So the little duckling decided to come," he said to you. You smiled at the ground, because you weren't sure if that would turn him off. "Actually, me and Mal have some catching up to do, we'll leave you guys alone," Evie said. "Wait!" you shouted to her over the music. "It'll be fine!" she shouted back as her and Mal walked away.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked you. "No, I'm good," you responded. "Well, come take a seat with me," he said grabbed your hand, and led you to the corner with the least amount of people and noise. The two of you sat down and he let go of your hand. "You look nice little duckling," he said. "Why do you keep calling me that?" you asked him, assumed. "Because you remind me of one. You're really cute, like a baby animal," he said. You slide your chair closer to him. "Oh, thank you," you replied and pushed your hair out of your face. "You never told me why you finished high school on the isle," you said to start a conversation before the awkward silence. "By the time the barrier broke, it was the middle of my junior year. I didn't feel like transferring. Also, I had to help take care of my family. I was the only one who was making some kind of income, but I told them when I graduate that I was moving to Auradon for college," he said. "How did they feel about that?" you asked him. "Not happy. At all," he said with an eye roll. "Wait, is CJ your sister?" you asked him. "Yep, my crazy little sister," he said and laid back. "She's really pretty, but she's so mean. She caused so much chaos at the Neon Light Ball and Carlos kept having panic attacks about it," you said and hoped not to make him upset because of what you just uttered about his sibling.

"About Carlos, he's my ex," Harry said and rubbed the back of his head. "No way," you said amused. "Yes, we dated before he moved away," he said. "I had a crush on him, but he started dating one of the cheerleaders, so I never told him. I didn't want to ruin our friendship," you said a picked at your nail polish. "That doesn't bother you? That I have been with a guy?" he asked you. "Not at all. You like what you like," you answered and Harry moved closer to you.

After about three hours, you and Evie headed back to your dorm. "So how'd it go with Harry?" she asked you. "We exchanged numbers," you said with a big smile. "Evie, why didn't you tell me he was Carlos's ex-boyfriend?"

Evie let out a laugh. "I felt like he should have been the one to tell you. I remember you told me you had a crush on Carlos so I wanted to mess with you a little bit," she said while looking at the road.

After talking for two weeks, you guys decided you wanted a relationship. You did everything together, games, movies, dinners, and parties. He was your first real boyfriend, whereas all the guys you dated at Auradon Prep thought going on a date was just having sex in their flithly rooms and eating hot wings. They were aware you were unpopular and didn't want to be seen with you. With Harry, he wanted everyone to know you were his.

You were together for nine months, until the day you two went to one of the sorority parties at his school.

A tall blonde girl came up to you when you were alone. "So, you're Hook's girlfriend?" she asked you. "Yeah, why?" you asked her. "Oh nothing!" she exclaimed, giggled, and walked away. You quickly found Harry and held onto his arm, because the girl creeped you out a bit. The same girl came up to you two along with her friends. "So the queer wasn't lying when he said he has a girlfriend. She looks like a twelve year old."

"Harry, what is she talking about?" you asked him in a worried state. "It's nothing, we should leave," he said and tried to pull you away from her. "Your boyfriend and I hooked up," she said slyly as her friends laughed. "You can have him. I don't want to be with a gay boy anyway," she said and giggle. "Bisexual," he checked her. "Whatever, it's the same thing," she said and walked away with her friends. You turned to him. "Please tell me she's lying," you said to him with disappointment. The look on his face gave away the correct answer.

He didn't sleep with her, but making out with her was just as bad. She was the one who came onto him, but he didn't resist it. How could be do this do you?

Two months after the break up, you wanted him back. You were blinded by your love for him that you were willing to put the cheating aside. You missed him. You missed him so much, that you walk almost an hour to get to him dorm. He was shocked to see you, but was mostly afraid because you were in distress.

Harry, please," you begged him as tears rolled down your face. "No (y/n)," he responded softly. "But why?" you questioned with a slight raise in your voice. He picked you up and hugged you tightly. "Because I did this to you. I'm the reason your in pain right now," he said. "But I forgive you. I want to get back together," you choked out. "I can't risk hurting you again. I love you too much to do so," Harry said and put you back on the ground. He wiped the tears out your eyes. "It's best if we see other people."

"But I don't want to be with another guy. I want to be with you," You sobbed. "No (y/n). I want you to hate me. Forget about me. What I did was unexceptable," Harry said as he held back the tear in his eye. "I could never hate you," you said. "Maybe in a few years we could be together. But for now, I have to let you go," he said and pulled out his car keys. "I'll take you back to your dorm."

The drive from his college to yours was quiet, but nice. You miss the car rides with him, where you showed him all your favorite songs, ate fries together, and sometimes pulled over to the side of the road just to chill. You miss him, but he's right. It wouldn't be best to take him back, because he wouldn't be getting the consequences he deserves. Cheating is not ok, and it never will be.

You guys got to your suite twenty minutes later. Harry never let you walk alone, so he parked and walked up to your room with you. You put your keys in the door, but paused and turned around to him. "Can I at least get one last kiss?" you asked him, and batted your eyes. "How could I say no to that face?" he rhetorically asked, cupped your check, and kissed you. "Good night," you said and walked inside. "Good night, little duckling," Harry said and walked way.

If you love something, sometimes the best thing to do is set it free.


	14. shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to get back together with his ex, because he knows no one will love her the way he did.

who's gonna love you like me, like me?

☆

You never realized how much you want to be with someone, until you get with a person who isn't them.

We meet at the end of our senior year at Auradon Prep during the graduation party put on for the students by Belle and Adam. I didn't really talk to anyone outside of the pirates when I moved to Auradon. Since we heard from the islanders who came before us that the people here could not be trusted, we made an agreement not to mingle with Auradonians. Until I saw Gil dancing off beat with a girl that had mahogany colored skin and big brown eyes. I was going over to stop him, but she grabbed my hand before I could speak and pulled me in to dance. It took me by surprise; she wasn't afraid of us, like most people here were.

Though she did not come from royalty, she was associated with them because she was apart of the honor's council. She was held up to a higher standard than most of the kids here because of that. The summer after graduation, she hung out with me and pirates so much that she picked up on our lingo and habits. The royal family didn't like how she bonded so well with the kids from the isle, and constantly tried to get her to stop talking to us. And it only got worse when we got together four months after meeting.

It was love, but it was hard to enjoy it because of them. She was ashamed at the fact that she was dating the son of a notorious villain. I'll be the first to tell you my dad is a lunatic, so I don't blame her for that one. Every time we'd go out together, the royal families gave her dirty looks, that caused her to feel awful. We stopped going out in public together, and before I knew it, we were over.

Shortly after our breakup, I got into a relationship with Li Shang Jr., simply because he's the only person I knew for sure still had a crush on me after high school. Li always hit on me between classes, make glances at me in the locker room after gym class, and wanting to spar with me during fencing practice. We haven't spoken in two years, that's how long (y/n) and I were together. I send him a text, he responded right away. We met up the next night at a bar in Downtown Auradon, got drunk, and has sex in the bathroom.

Li is great, too great. He likes me more than I like him. When I was with (y/n), it was always something interesting because we were so different. She'd introduce me to new things, and it was always exciting with her because of her boldness. Li is just hot and gives me whatever I want. A perfect example of a rebound.

Even though we broke up, we still text each other all the time. With the exception of the pirate gang I moved here with, she was the only Auradon person I'm close with. (y/n) would tell me about how awful her dates and hookups were, and I just lied to her about how happy I was with Li. These seven months without each other have been killing us.

I want her back, and I know exactly where to find her. When we were together, we used to go to Princess Tiana's jazz lounge all the time. (y/n) told me she still goes there on a regular bases It's a hint about how she wants me back, at least I think it is.

As soon as I got off work for the day, I went to my apartment, showered, reapplied my eyeliner, and put on and the cologne I know she loves. Before I heading out the door, I got a text from Li, asking me to come over with a winky face emoji. I'm blocking his number, for tonight.

I put a few coins in the parking meter so my car won't get towed, and walked down the street to the lounge. Instead of paying and waiting in line, I skipped everyone and told them I was meeting some who was already here. I told them her name, and they let me in right away. The band was playing their instruments as everyone else just drank, danced, ate, and smoked. I spotted her soon after entering, sitting at a table towards the back wearing a sparking black dress that made her brown skin stand out with her afro slicked back into a high ponytail.

Instead of walking over, I sent her a message because she wouldn't take her eyes off her phone.

"Look around you, and tell me what you see."

(y/n) tilted her head up, confused. She looked around, and a smile grew on her face. I walked over to her, she stood up, and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you," she whispered in my ear, and went back to her seat. I sat in the chair next to her. Shortly after, a server I've never seen before here came up to us. "Hi (y/n)! I see you have company today," she said with a smile and held her notepad. "Yeah, I invited a friend to come with me today. Could you get us a bottle of Champagne and some fries please?" she asked her. "Of course, I'll be back soon," she scribbled down and walked away.

We talked for a few minutes before the serve came back with what she requested. As soon as she walked away, (y/n) popped open the bottle and poured a cup for me and her.

"I never brought anyone here. I just come alone," she said and took a sip from her glass. "May I ask why?" I questioned and drank. "Because, I always came here with you. It wouldn't feel right coming with someone else," she replied.

We finished the entire bottle of Champagne, and got on the floor to dance to the smooth jazz filling up the building. I miss coming here, getting drunk with the love of my life, and grooving to relaxing music.

Thirty minutes later, we sat in the red couch nearby and she snuggled up to me with her head laid on my chest. She sat up, and stared at my lips. "Go ahead baby," I mouthed to her. She grabbed me by my neck and kissed me. As soon as I brushed my tongue on her bottom lip, she stopped.

"Harry, you have a boyfriend," she said to me after we pulled apart. "I don't love him, at least not the way that I love you," I said went back in to kiss her, but she put her hand over my mouth. "This isn't right, he doesn't deserve this," she said and slide back. "I never wanted to break up in the first place. I can't believe I was ashamed of being with you."

"Harry, I was so stupid then," she continued as tears built up in eyes. "(y/n), please don't ever say that about yourself," I responded. I wanted to hold her, but I knew she would just push me off, so I kept my distance. "If I didn't care so much about what everyone else was saying, we'd probably still be together," she said as she forced herself not to cry. "Oh, I know we would still be together," I quickly replied, which caused her tears to fall out.

"Who's gonna love you like me?"


	15. love is in the sky

there's no need to hide, don't overreact.

☆

Your senior year at Auradon Prep has been an ongoing disaster that kept getting worse. It all began when your father, Wizard Kelly, was sent to prison over the summer for scamming numerous people out of their money with fake charities, including the parents of your friends. You had no idea he was doing any of this. Your friends no longer trusted you and wanted nothing to do with you. You stopped getting invited to parties and social gatherings. Your classmates even made a petition to get you and your family sent to the Isle of the Lost.

Speaking of the isle, many of those villain kids moved to Auradon, making the school slightly cramped. The villain kids were the only ones who weren't mean to you, which took you by surprise; but they understood what you were going through. All their lives they were punished for the bad things their parents have done, they were forced to live in poverty because of it.

You basically were the daughter of a villain now anyway.

Your younger brother, Little Wiz, started turning to drugs to deal with the pain of not having your father around anymore. Yes, Auardon Prep has a bad crowd too, every school does. They saw how vulnerable he was and took advantage of that. He was only a year younger than you and could take care of himself, but you still looked out for him. It was staring to become a burden on you so you began to distance yourself from him by staying in your dorm all the time. Your home was only twenty minutes away from the school, but you'd rather deal with your ex friends bullying you than deal with your brother's drunken episodes. Him being intoxicated resulted in the two of you getting in fist fights from time to time when you tried to help him. You were just too horrified to be within six feet of him. Not feeling safe in the place you called home all your life was worse than bullying teenagers in your opinion.

For the first time ever in your life, you felt alone. You had known your Auardon friends your entire life, so when they cut you off, you had no idea how to function without them. Your roommate Melody, the daughter of Ariel, was too afraid to be around you and often slept in her friends dorms. The debate team had an emergency meeting to kick you out of the club because they didn't want you in it anymore, even though you were the reason they won most of the first place trophies.

You thought it was best for you to skip all the games, dances, and school activities because you felt so unwanted. You had a hard time making friends, because you didn't know how to. You have been friends with the same people since kindergarten, so you never felt the need to look for new ones.

First semester of senior year was living hell.

At the end of the semester, many students like to have their own parties to celebrate. You always went to the ones with the most popular kids in school, but you knew you weren't going to be welcomed there. You decided that you were just going to stay in your dorm and watch old movies like you always do to hide from everyone; until Jay invited you to the villain kids only party.

It was obvious that Jay wanted to sleep with you since he moved here, but he was being serious for once. And he was one of the few people who knew you prior to your father's imprisonment that was still nice to you. He insisted that you come because everyone saw you as a villain kid, so why not own it?

The party was, ok. Everyone was socializing, dancing, eating, and having a good time. Everyone except you. You felt extremely out of place, not having friends for a few months kinda ruined your social skills. You went to sit outside for a few minutes for some fresh air, and to call your brother to make sure he wasn't dead or in jail.

"Come on Little Wiz pick up," you said pacing back and forth listening to your sneakers hit the ground. "What do you want (y/n)," he said as soon as he picked up the phone. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe, that's all," you replied. "Why don't you come see for yourself," he said with a hint of anger. "Wiz, you know I can't do that," you said to him, as you noticed someone was looking at you but you wouldn't tell who it was. "Yes you can. Literally no one is stopping you from coming home. Mama really misses you," he said. "I'm not coming back until you're clean ok?" you said, resulting in him hanging up on you right away. You let out a sigh, and that person who was looking at you made their way over.

"I see you're not a party girl," he said to you. It's dark outside but that couldn't hide the extreme amount of eyeliner on his face. "Did you follow me out here?" you asked him and put your phone in your back pocket. "Yes, but only because you're the only Auradon girl at a vk only party. Well you are a vk technically-"

"So i'm guessing you know who my dad is?" you cut him off and asked. "Yes, and might I say he's quite the savage," he said and laughed making you roll your eyes. "You wouldn't get it. Everyone's judging me for something I didn't even do," you said and pouted.

"My whole life," he said. "Wait, really?" you asked. "Every single vk deals with it, and it's looking like you are too. But it's different because it's fresh. We've dealt with it since before we could talk so we're a bit numb to it," he said. "And how do you handle it?" you asked. "I just stopped caring. I know my dad is a bum but I'm not him. And you are not your dad either," he said. "I've heard of you. You're Hook's son, you look nothing like him," you said. "And I'm glad, he's ugly. You can say it, I'm fine with it," he said and laughed, which caused you to giggle.

You still didn't go home over holiday break, but instead hung out with Harry and the isle pirates. It felt nice having friends again, they took your mind off your family.

You wanted him, badly. But you finally made a friend, don't ruin it by hopping on his disco stick. At least not too soon. You've made that mistake already with Doug during sophomore year when the two of you got close during band class. You were always friends, but the two of you felt pressured by everyone to just do it. You both regretted it as soon as it started. And stopped being friends the next day. It only happened once; no one knows except you, him, and Evie, because he told her and she asked you about it. She wasn't upset, she just wanted to know the story because she was in a similar situation with Chad and wanted to make sure you were ok.

Villain kids are honestly so much better than Auradon kids. If they don't like you, they'll let you know on the spot. But if they like you, they make sure you know that. Auradon kids are wishy washy and judge you for things that shouldn't matter, like having designer clothing or the kind of phone you have.

But there's something about Harry that made you so happy. He was the first friend you've made on your own. At first you couldn't tell if he had a crush on you because he was extremely playful, constantly flirting with other people in front of you, picked at your curls because he knew it annoyed you, but when he hugged you goodbye he didn't want to let go and always made sure he sat by you at lunch. He'd always stay up late on the phone with you, which wasn't an issue; you basically lived alone because your roommate was scared of your presence. You'd go over to his dorm often to hang out with him and friends on friday nights and weekends. But one day, he kicked everyone out except you, simply because he wanted to kiss you. From that moment on, you knew for sure that he wanted you just as much as you did him.

Yes, the two of you liked each other, but you guys knew it was best not to date, at least not yet. Harry had just gotten out of a relationship months ago, and you were still dealing with the hardships of your father being locked up, your brother being a drug addict, and your mom not doing anything about it because she was so afraid of it all. You didn't want to put all that stress on him, you don't do that to someone you care for.

Harry was always there to listen, because he understood your situation. The Hook family was just as broken as the Kelly family. His little sister is an alcoholic, his older sister a drug dealer, and his dad is just as dangerous as he is stupid. Not only did you finally have a friend, you had a friend that got you.

You were looking forward to the rest of the second semester, only for you to end up lonely again midway though.

There had been a disease going around in Auradon called the Heinekenvirus for months but it had recently gotten a bit out of hand. The school had been doing what they could to keep everyone safe, locking away kids that showed any kind of symptoms, forcing the students to stay in their dorms for class as the teachers taught class via webcam, sanitizing everything in the school, and having supervisors in the bathrooms to make sure everyone was washing their hands. The school board was forced by the government to move our curfew from ten at night to eight at night for extra caution. You still invited Harry over to hang out with you alone, or so you thought.

Melody came back close to seven one night.

"You know they moved curfew up right?" she rudely asked you. "Yeah, he's going to leave soon," you snapped at her. "I thought you usually stay in your friends' dorms anyway," you rolled your eyes and turned to Harry, who looked a bit uncomfortable. "I do. But I want to shower in my own bathroom and I don't want him in here," she said, eyeing him down. "Well, this is your space, and I'll respect that. I'll see you later (y/n)," he said and stood up. "Wait, I'll drive you back over to your dorm," you said followed behind him. "It's ok, it's just a ten minute walk," he said, but you shook your head at him, not taking no for an answer. "I'll be back Melody," you said and grabbed your car keys. "Whatever," she said and went to the refrigerator to take your food as she always did.

You drove Harry back to the boys dorms on the other side, but sat in your car for a few minutes before leaving. "How much longer do you think this virus will last?" he asked you. "Probably for the next two weeks. We've had viruses come and go all the time, but they've never cancelled class over it," you said.

It only got worse. More people had gotten infected, some even began to die off. Auradon pushed a shelter in place order, forcing the students to stay in their dorms and could only leave when needed to go to the dining hall and the school's snack store. The library, gym, arcade, student activities center, and theatre room were all close. The only way you could talk to Harry was through video chat, but you made it work because it was better than not seeing him at all.

Your mom sent the family butler to your room to deliver groceries for you so you didn't have to leave at all. Even though you weren't talking to her she still sent you care packages to show that she'll love you no matter what.

The government knew it was a terrible idea to send the vks back to the isle, so they came up with a solution. Auardon Prep needed to make space for the villain kids to have to own individual rooms, so they were sending home students who lived within thirty minutes of the school. You lived twenty minutes away. Yep, you were getting kicked out.

You had to be out by noon tomorrow, so Harry came over the help you pack all your stuff up. It didn't take long because the school provided everything in the dorms from the fridge, tv, bed, desk, and shelves. The only thing you had to get rid of was your clothes, bedding, decorations, and snacks. The two of you packed everything as quickly as you could because you wanted to be done before Melody and her family came.

"That's everything," Harry said and closed the trunk of your car. He turned to you and pulled you in close. "Until next time?" he rhetorically asked and peaked you on the lips. You didn't want to leave him, ever. You pulled him in the back seat of the car and began to kiss his neck. "Not yet, don't leave me yet," you whispered to him. "I don't want to let go either," he said, sat you on top of his lap as he kissed you jawline, making you shiver a bit.

Making out with Harry Hook was the best thing you could think of at the moment before you were placed on what was literally house arrest.

You took the long way home, to kill some time before you had to face your family again. You arrived at the mansion you've lived in since you were born. You unlocked the door, revealing that nothing has changed. Everything was just as beautiful as it was. It felt a bit refreshing not to be cramped up in a dorm anymore, but you were not looking forward to being with your under the influence brother in the months to come.

"Welcome home," your mom said and pulled you into a hug. "I've missed you so much," she began to weep. "Where's Little Wiz?" you asked her. "You don't have to worry about him," she said and wiped her tears away. "Mama, is he ok?" you asked her. "Yes. I sent him away. He's at a rehabilitation center for teens. They're taking good care of him," she said with a smile. "Are you sure?" you asked. She nodded. You busted into tears. "Mama, I'm so sorry for leaving. Everything has just been a mess," you sobbed as she held you in her arms. "I know, this has been hard on all of us. We'll get through it ok, but we have to do it together," she said and rubbed your back.

Your mom helped you unpack your things and had the chef make you lunch. She always sent you home cooked meals in your care packages, but it was so nice to have it in your actual home. After talking with your mom a bit, you took a two hour bath to unwind. You headed back to your bedroom and snuggled up in your comfortable king size bed you missed so dearly. The tension is the house was extremely thin without Little Wiz in it, but you still miss him. You really hope he becomes stable again. Before you knew it, you feel asleep.

You woke up around nine at night, and grabbed your phone right away to call Harry to let him know you feel safe.

He looked extremely happy to see through the semi blurry phone camera. But you couldn't even speak. All you could do was cry. You just wanted to be with your friend.

"Everything's going to be ok. It will be over before we know it," Harry said to you as he stared into your eyes through your computer screen. "I'm only one call away."


	16. coming down

when i'm faded i forget.

☆

Derek sent you a text, saying it was over. After everything you two have been through, he broke up with you through a text. You weren't having it. You went to his frat party, On the screen was a sex tape everyone was looking at. You stayed hidden, but when you realized that it was you and Derek your heart sank. You had no idea he recorded you guys having intercourse. And you've done it multiple times, so does he have multiple videos?

Everyone was watching and laughing, at you (well, not everyone; many of the girls were disgusted) You spoke up, causing everyone to turn around and look at you in shock.

"I already told you, it's over."

The next day, you got a text from your Jay, explaining what all happened. Get a video of you having sex with the black girl, and you're in. That's when you finally realized, Derek cared about impressing other people more than he cared about you.

You saw Derek, out with his new girlfriend, Ally Liddel. She was the girl he told you not to worry about. But you knew that was a lie. Ally has had a crush on him since middle school. Ally used to pick on you alot back then, cutting your box braids when you fell asleep in class, hiding your clothes during gym, and throwing your homework away when the teacher wasn't looking. You had enough and told on her to the school's counselor, and she finally left you alone.

When you started dating Derek in junior year, you told him about how Ally was your bully. He brought the two of you together, and she finally apologized. You still felt uncomfortable being around her, but you stayed quiet about it because he was friends with her first, before he became your boyfriend.

Your college roommate, Lonnie, was the first person you told about the incident with Derek. Sure, you guys aren't close, but she was always nice to you in high school, and if you didn't room with her, you would've had to pay out of pocket for a single dorm. Lonnie isn't a bad roommate, at all. You just wish you knew her a bit better.

Lonnie has been trying to aid you with the funk you are in. She helped you with your homework, brought you snacks, and gave you a shoulder to cry on. But she always tried to convince you to give your social life another chance.

"Let's go to the concert venue, in east Auradon, all the isle kids hang out there" Lonnie said to you. "And how do you know that?" you asked her, not changing the sitting position you're in. "Evie told me, she'll even get us in for free. Come on (y/n), you haven't had any fun since your break up with Derek," she said. "So?" you rhetorically asked. "So, let's go. You might meet someone," she said and pulled you off the couch. You stood up. "Lonnie, I'm not looking for a relationship right now," you said. "You don't have to. But you do need to take your mind off him for a while," she said as she saw you getting upset. She's right. You're always thinking about him.

You and Lonnie got ready and left the college dormitories about an hour later. Your school is right in the heart of Auradon, so it took about thirty minutes to get to the other side of town. You haven't seen Evie since the break up. Yes, she was one of the people who saw it happen.

"Hey (y/n)! Has everything been alright?" Evie asked you. "I'm just hanging in there," you said and shrugged your shoulders. "Come, give me a hug," Evie said and pulled you in. "You still have my number?" she asked. You nodded. "Good, if you ever need to talk about it, or anything, I'm right here." Evie's boyfriend is Doug, Derek's cousin. The four of you went on double dates often, which is how you became friends. After the break up, you haven't seen her around much.

Evie gave you two free access and let you right in. There were five acts tonight, all the performers made different kinds of music so that was something to look forward to.

One thing you noticed as the night went on : boys from the isle are more attractive than Auradon boys. You know you weren't in the right state of mind to be dating, but it doesn't hurt to look. You noticed the pirate guy that wore the eyeliner was there too. Harry Hook, that's his name. He's Uma's boyfriend. You must admit, they are a hot couple. No she wasn't there with him, but he was with a group of other isle kids.

As you were minding your business and enjoying the music, Freddie Faciler came up to you, which took you by surprise because you guys never talked in high school.

"I remember you, you were at Auradon Prep right?" Freddie asked you. "You're Derek girl!"

"Was. We broke up two months ago," you said to her. "Oh. Sorry to hear that. Now it makes sense why you were looking so hard," she said. "Excuse me?" you asked her. "I see you looking at Hook, he noticed it too," she said and laughed. "Oh," you said, a bit embarrassed. "I know he has a girlfriend, but he's nice to look at," you said. "No he doesn't," Freddie began. "They been broke up. Now he's just hoing. "Oh, I don't do that," you said. "Hook is a gentleman, don't worry. You should go talk to him!" she said. "You sure?" you asked her. "Of course, he loves pretty girls," Freddie finished and walked away.

You waited for the current artist to finish their last song before you made your way over to him. You were hesitant at first because though he was cute, he looked extremely mean. He grew up in poverty, so you expected that.

"Your friend ratted me out," you said to him over the music. His straight face turned into a smile. He grabbed your hand, and placed a kiss on it. "Nice to officially meet you, pretty girl."

Harry decided to ditch his friends and sat at a nearby booth so he could spend some alone time with you. Since it was your guys first time talking to each other, you were asking one another about the mutual friends you shared and now annoying it was attending Auradon Prep. One thing you always heard about Harry Hook, was how flirty he was. Now that you've interacted with him yourself, they were not lying.

The last artist finished their set and security started kicking everyone out. You two hurry to rush out of there so they wouldn't have a reason to come up to the two of you. You dropped your phone, and he bent down to pick it up for you. "You're clumsy aren't you?" he asked playfully and started typing on your phone. "What are you doing?" you asked him. "Giving you my number, we should text sometimes," he finished and gave you a wink. Harry walked you back to Lonnie's car, as she sat in the driver's seat waiting for you.

"So I'm guessing you had a good time?" Lonnie asked you with a grin. "I guess you can say that," you replied and smiled to yourself. "Hook. You like him?" she asked while not taking her eyes off the road. "Eh. I just met him, I'll see how it goes."

You and Harry have been texting each other all week. The two of you were basically getting to know each other. You guys talked about your majors, favorite foods, music, and the differences between the isle and Auradon. He said you should come visit him at work sometime, and that's exactly what you were going to do after your classes for the day.

Harry works at the coffee shop on seventh street, which is a ten minute walk from campus. The shop was crowded, but you still made sure to go up to the register that he was at. "I told you I would come," you said and he smiled. "What will you be having today?" he asked. He can't be flirty with you know, he's at work remember? "Um, I'll have a small hot chocolate, and a bagel with cream cheese," you said to him. He put your order in the computer. "That will be $4.50," he said. You grabbed your credit card out your purse and gave it to him.

"You wanna, come over tonight?" you asked him as he gave you back your card. "It's thursday. You don't want to go to a party or something?" he asked. "Not my thing anymore," you said and tilted your head forward. You noticed the people behind you were getting irritated with you still standing there, so you moved to the side to wait for your order. Harry caught on a second later what you wanted. Him. "I'll be there after I get off," he said and winked.

Harry came to your dorm around nine in the evening. You pulled out a bottle of liquor that you and Lonnie have hidden in the closet. Freshmen aren't allowed to have alcohol in their rooms, but no one follows that rule. You two state in the living room, listened to music, drank, and talked about crossed your mind. As the alcohol began to settle in you guys began to make out, and the subject of your past relationships came up.

"Were you in love?" you asked and took the bottle and sipped. "Most definitely," he responded. "Why'd you guys break up?" you asked him. "She couldn't handle my trauma anymore. We both were extremely broken. It was best if we saw other people," he said. Harry pecked you on the lips, and you poured the liquor down his throat. "What about you?" he asked, pulling your leg closer to his body. "Something like that," you said and put the bottle on the table as he held onto your arm so you wouldn't lose balance. "He left me, for his frat. And a white girl who used to bully me," you said with a hint of sarcasm. "Not a white girl," he said and giggled.

You went into detail about what Derek had done to you, and it was making Harry angry. Harry grew up watching his father abuse his mother, but when he got to a certain age he began to hit him everytime he put his hands on her. He's very protective over the women in his life. He told you about the time he beat up a guy for cheating on his little sister, and how he stole a guy's shoes for being rude to Uma. He's calmed down since he moved to Auardon, but he still can't stand it.

Before you guys knew it, it was one in the morning and you drank the entire bottle. He was too drunk to drive back to his campus. "You know, you can spend the night if you want," you said and snuggled up to him. "Seriously?" he asked and put his head back. "I don't want you to risk getting hurt," you said and kissed him on the neck. No, you weren't planning on sleeping with him, but you have a crush on him, and didn't want him to leave your side yet. "You're sweet," he said and closed his eyes. "Good night Harry," you finished and laid your head on his chest.


	17. high for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get high with Harry Hook at Audrey’s house party.

you wanna be high for this.

☆

Sitting in the back of Mr. Deely's chemistry class on a friday, no one is paying attention because every is excited for Princess Audrey's house party tonight. Audrey is extremely rich. Her parents bought her a mansion when she was ten years old, but she can't officially live there until she's eighteen. Every now and then she likes to throw parties in it, which almost everyone in our grade level looks forward to. Mr. Deely saw how restless everyone was, stopped teaching, and just gave everyone a vocabulary worksheet to do.

"I have no idea what to wear, I can't decide if I want to wear white pants, or my white party dress," you said and you scribbled in your notebook. Jordan breathed through her nose and laughed a little. "Neither, you don't have the legs for those pants and you don't have to boobs for that dress," she said and everyone sitting by you guys laughed. You chuckled a little and continued to doodle. "Well, I was thinking about straightening my hair," you went on. "Do it. It looks better that way," Ruby said quickly. You didn't necessarily like your friend group. You were always the butt of the jokes and every time you told them about a crush you had they would steal them from you. You've been considering dating outside of Auradon Prep, so they at least wouldn't know the person. Why were you even still hanging out with them? Because you'll be a friendless loser if you don't, that's why.

Harry Hook turned around and got your attention. "What's this party everyone keeps talking about?" he asked, with his eyes on you. Before you could speak, Jordan jumped in. "Princess Audrey, you know, Sleeping Beauty's daughter. She throws the best parties," she said twirling her hair. "Better than Ben's?" he asked. "Way better," Ruby said. "And what about you? Do you plan on being there?" he asked you, causing Jordan and Ally to be a bit surprised that he shifted his attention back to you. "If I can find something to wear," you replied to him. "Just throw a leather jacket and call it a day, that's what we did back on the isle," he said, causing you to giggle. Every now and then you and him would give playful remarks and throw around jokes to each other, but never anything serious. You enjoyed a little fun in this boring class, and his sense of humor did that for you.

"I'm just ready to get high, Audrey always has the most expensive weed and it's the only kind I like," you said. "I never took you for the stoner type (y/n), you look like an innocent little duckling," he said with a fat grin. "Are you trying to flirt with me Harry?" you asked in an amused manner and wrapped your finger around his hook. You grabbed a pin, pulled him towards your, pushed up his sleeve and wrote you number on his arm. "Text me if you want the address," you said and smiled, Harry returned with a wink and you could see Jordan shooting you a dirty look out the corner of your eye.

After school, you went straight back to your dorm and search through your closet for that leather jacket from the thrift store you brought ages ago. You found it, and paired it up together with a plain white shirt and high waisted shorts and black boots. Forget what Ruby said, you wanted to wear your hair curly. As you were getting ready, Harry texted you.

"So I decided I wanna try this weed. More people keep talking about, so I gotta try it. What's the address?"

"482 Sleepytrail Way, Auradon City, Auradon 50035"

"I'll see you there ;-)"

A few hours later, Jordan and Ruby came by your dorm to get you, and Jordan drove to the party. It was already crazy when you guys arrived and it wasn't even nine yet. As soon as you guys get inside you began to feel the music along with everyone else.

After about thirty minutes of dancing, you guys went to one of the lounge rooms were everyone who didn't feel like dancing went to relax. It was extremely laid back, everyone was playing cards, eating, smoking, talking, and listening to the music being played in the living room.

"He's not coming, just forget about it," Jordan said, and placed her head on Aziz, her boyfriend that she's only with because you liked him. "Who is he?" Carlos asked as he sat on Jay's lap. "Harry," Ruby said before you could while she laid across her tourney playing boyfriend, who yes, you also had a crush on. "You like Harry?" Jay asked you. "I don't know yet," you replied a bit embarrassed because your two fake best friends put you on the spot like that. Jay pulled Carlos down to whisper in his ear, resulting in him pulling out his phone and texting me.

"Don't listen to them. He's coming,"

You just looked up at him and smiled. You left the room and stepped outside for a few minutes for some fresh air. Before you know it, you saw Harry and few other guys drove up into the mostly full driveway. They walked up to the door where you were, but you ignore all of them except for the one you had your eye on.

"Harry!" you exclaimed and pulled him inside. You held onto his hand as you pushed through the crowd of drunk dancing teenagers. "Are you high right now?" he screamed to you over the music. "No, I wanted to wait for you," you yelled, giving him a seductive look. Harry bent down to your ear so he wouldn't have to shout. "That leather jacket looks great on you," he whispered, causing your face to turn hot. As soon as you got out of the crowd, you let go of his hand and toward the room. "I'm back," you said and went back to your seat, and Harry sat next to you. Ruby and Jordan just glared, as Jay and Carlos just laughed to themselves.

"So where's this weed you told me about?" Harry asked you. "It's so much better than the crap on the isle," Jay said. "I'll be right back," you said and went to the kitchen to get the weed and cigars. You returned quickly and placed everything on the table. "I got it," you said and began to roll him a blunt.

"I'm sure he can do it himself," Jordan said eyeing you down. "No, it's ok. I want her to do it for me," Harry faced her off, causing her to smack her teeth. You finished rolling his, and then made yours. "Together, on the count of three," he said. He countdowns on his opposite hand, both of you inhaled, and exhaled. Harry threw his head back and widen his eyes. "So much better," he said with relief. "Told you," Jay said.

After you two finish your blunts you put them on the table. To piss Ruby and Jordan off, you laid back on him, resulting in him wrapping his arm around you and pulled you closer to him.

You mean it when you said you are not letting your friends take another guy from you.


	18. the knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s been cheating on Uma, and you’re the only person who knows. You want to tell her, but you promised you’d kept the secret, and you’re mainly doing it because you like him. But it’s too much for you

cause I know everything.

☆

He's been doing this for months. It started just a one night stand, next thing you know, it became weekly. And you're the only person who knows, because you caught him in the act and begged you not to tell his girlfriend, Uma. Also, the girl he's been cheating with, Ally, the daughter of Alice Liddell threaten to get the cheerleading team to jump you if you told. Uma can take all of them with one spell, but you didn't want to risk her getting in trouble and being sent back to the isle.

You'd be lying to yourself if you said you didn't have a crush on Harry Hook. You've always liked him, but you just gave up on him, because of his relationship with Uma. You liked seeing them together, he did everything she wanted. He treated her like a princess, and it was so obvious that he only wanted her. You thought he was the perfect boyfriend, until you found him in the library friday night hitting Ally from the back.

It was the week before for the life skills without magic exam, and you were extremely stressed out because you wanted to get an A. You have a hard time studying in your dorm, so you always go to the library for better concentration. The Auradon Prep Library is huge, it's five stories high and you are always guaranteed privacy. It was extremely quiet on today, because what teenager wants to hang out in the library friday night?

You realized that you need a book on the proper way to clean a kitchen without intoxicating yourself while doing it, so you get up, and walk to the section where all the manual books are. You heard grunting and whining, but you ignore it. Students come to the library to have sex all the time, gross.

"Harry," you heard a female voice moan as you continued to walk. What a minute. That doesn't sound like Uma. You walk back to the direction you heard them in, and were shocked when you saw Harry Hook, with Ally. He looked you right in my eyes while he was in the middle of the act. "Can you go? Go way!" Ally shouted at you. You ran back to the other side of the building with all your stuff, put your headphones, and played the loudest music you could find on your phone. "You didn't see anything, you didn't see anything," you repeated to yourself over and over.

Twenty minutes later, Ally walked over to you, wobbling. "Tell anyone, and I will get every single last girl on the cheerleading team to fight you. And that's a promise," she said and walked away.

You got no sleep that night. How could he do this to Uma?

In the morning, Harry sent you a text asking could he speak to in the coffee shop. You need caffeine anyway because you have no energy, so you got dressed and went. When you got there, Harry was already seated with food and drinks. "I paid for everything, don't worry about it," he said looking anxious. "Thanks," you replied and took a seat.

"I'm not proud of this," he began. "How could you do this to Uma?" you said to him. "Keep. Your voice. Down," he said slowly. "Harry," was all you said. You didn't know what to say to him. "How long?" you asked him. "Two months," he replied. "What!" you exclaimed. "(y/n), keep your voice down, please," he said and put his hand on the table. "How Harry, how did this happen?" you asked him on the verge of tears. "I don't know. We were working on a group project, she's hot, she came onto me, and it happened by accident," he blurted now. "You don't accidentally slip into someone's vagina," you said to him for his crap reason for cheating. "I will be breaking it off soon, I promise. Please (y/n), please don't tell," Harry begged you.

He didn't break it off. It continued for another month. And it was driving you insane. You've been a good friend to Harry, but he is taking advantage of your kindness, and you didn't like it at all.

One friday, Uma came up to you in class. You were a bit confused as to why she did that.

"Hey (y/n)," Uma said sternly to you. "Yes?" you questioned her nervously. "My counselor told me that I need more female friends," she paused to roll her eyes. "I'm taking my braids out today, and I need help," she said staring you down. "Um, sure, I'll help you," you said a bit confused. "Great. My dorm is on the third floor, 363. Be there at seven," she demanded and walked back to her seat. In that moment, you thought Uma was going to kill you.

After school, you packed up a few of your hair care products and went to Uma's dorm. You had no idea what she was going to do to you, so you made sure you brought and extra rattail comb.

Uma, is actually very nice. She's just not very fond of people because of how she was treated in the past, and you don't blame her. She told you about how it's hard for her to have friends that are girls because they always push her to the edge and take it too far with their jokes, and she wasn't having that. You two have a lot in common. You both like horror movies, female rappers, runway fashion, and nail designing. You were enjoying your time with her.

As you were almost done taking out her braids, Uma's face got filled with sadness. "Are you ok?' you asked her. "Oh, yea, it's stupid. It doesn't matter," she said carelessly. "Uma, it's not stupid if it's bothering you," you said. "Please, take a seat," she said and tapped the couch. You wiped your hands off and sat down next to her.

"I know he's been cheating on me," she said, which changed the tone of her voice. "How long?" you asked her. "I found out this week, and I felt like I needed to tell someone, so I came up with this dumb excuse that I needed to take my braids out. I knew coming to Auradon would make him leave me, I'm such an idiot," Uma said trying not to cry.

"You aren't stupid, he is. If you need to cry, let it out. I won't tell anyone," you said to her. Uma bursted out into tears and hugged you. You wrapped your arms around her and began to cry.

This dirty secret was killing you inside.


	19. rockin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries his best to get on the good side of Scar’s daughter.

You never liked Harry Hook, at all.

Back home on the isle, you and him always had it out for each other, as your father, Scar Lyon, hated his father Captain Hook over a feud that began before you were even born. Every time your father took you and your half siblings, Nuka, Vitiani, and Kovu, into town, whenever you guys saw the Hook family he always reminded you that they are the enemy. 

Scar was more protective of you though, because you were his only biological child. Not only were you Scar’s favorite child, you were the youngest of all four. Everyone was overprotective of you, so you always obeyed every command you were given. 

All four of you were allowed to move to Auradon to attend Auradon Prep, but only you and Kovu were able to stay because Nuka and Vitani wouldn’t behave. You didn’t seem surprised that they were gone, but it shocked you that Harry Hook was still there. He was the biggest trouble maker at Serpent Prep. Now he’s acting like a goody two shoes and it was annoying to you. He’s tried to talk to you before in you guys’ new home but every time he did you blew him off. 

You planned to stay as far away from him as possible in this city, but you couldn’t avoid him because the two of you had the same gym and remedial goodness classes. You paid him no attention in remedial goodness, but in gym class you went for war. You always aimed for him during dodge-ball and made sure you knew when you played against him in other activities so you could win against him.

You were able to befriend Ariana Rose, Audrey Rose’s cousin, who isn’t as popular as her but you liked her more because she wasn’t bratty like plenty other Auradon kids. It started when she noticed how good you were at sports and always picked you to be on her team in class. Ariana has noticed your feud with Harry, so she decided to bring him up one day as the two of you were talking about her party she’s having friday night.

“(y/n), why are you so mean to Harry?” Ariana Rose asked you as she stretched. “Because, my dad told me that everyone in his family is terrible,” you said as you pulled your arm behind your head. “Do you know why he said that?” she continued to ask. “Actually. No. He just said that anyone related to Captain Hook is just as vile as him,” you answered and crossed your legs. Ariana finished stretching out her legs and took a set next to you. “You know, just because someone is a relative of a villain, doesn’t mean they are. If the people of Auradon continued to think the way they used to, people like you wouldn’t have been able to move here. And Harry looks like he wants to fix things between the two of you.” she said. “So, what do you think I should do? Because I don’t want to disrespect my dad,” you uttered in confusion. “You won’t be. You are your own person and can think for yourself,” she said. “Are you sure I can do that here?” you asked her with a hint of sadness. You’ve never been able to do that in your life. “Yes. (y/n), you’re here to start a new life,” she replied. “Oh, I, just, forgot I was able to do that. Sorry,” you said hesitantly. “It’s ok. I invited him to the party by the way. If you want to get to know him for yourself, it’s best to do so outside of school.”

Ariana always gave you the best advice, which is why she’s the only Auradon kid you felt like you can talk to about your past.

Being the youngest of the Lyon family, everyone told you how you should act; so it wasn’t in your brain to do what you wanted. Which is probably why you got praised for your good behavior at Auradon, because you always followed the rules everyone back home gave you, and you didn’t change that here. But what you can change here is your relationship with Harry. Harry was never necessarily bad to begin with. Sure back home the two of you got into it, but he only acted the way he did was because of his family. Now that he’s away from them, he’s kind. Harry’s honestly very well liked here. 

Ariana’s party was happening at the Rose’s castle. You got there ahead of time, because this was your first party, ever. Your family never let you go anywhere because they didn’t think you were strong enough yet to defend yourself, which didn’t make sense because Nuka had gotten beaten up 3 times and they still let him out. All you did was go to school, and did boxing lessons with your dad. 

“Are you sure this is safe?” you said as you shook your leg nervously in the chair you were sitting in. “Yes, it’s going to be ok. I made sure to invite everyone you’re friends with so you won’t feel alone,” she said as she put on her lipstick. “And is it true that people actually dance at parties? Like they do in the movies?” you questioned her again. “Yes, which is why you need to dress down,” Ariana said and took off your fur coat that your father passed down to you. “Your outfit is cute, but it gets hot at parties so let’s fit it.” Ariana hung up your coat in her closet so it wouldn’t get dirty leaving you in your little dark brown dress. She also tamed your big curly hair that resembles a lion mane so it wouldn’t get in anyone’s way. You actually liked the way your hair looked with it out of your face for once.

An hour later, the party was already live. It was like watching a movie, probably because you’ve never been in the ballroom of a rich person’s home to begin with. Everyone was having a good time, even you. While you weren’t dancing, you were chatting it up with a bunch of others who weren’t either, helping you feel less out of place. 

There are so many people in there you didn’t see Harry at all until almost two hours later. His black eyeliner was smeared and he had a big smile on his face. You were enjoying looking at him, but then he caught your staring. Remember, he wants to end this feud, and it starts with you. You waved at him. Harry looked and pointed at himself to make sure if that was for him. You nodded letting him know it was. He gave you a wink, and continued dancing with the crowd. 

All you have to do is speak nice things. That’s it. Just be kind. You finally built up the courage and marched over to him and the people he was dancing with.

You tapped Harry on the shoulder, which caused him to turn around. He looked a bit befuddled because you came up to him. “Mind if I dance with you?” You asked him with a smile. “As long as you don’t attempted to murder me,” he said and pulled you in. The two of you dance around to the pop music blasting through the speakers of the ballroom. Forget your father, you do what you want.

Since the party, you and Harry finally got to fix the bond that was never able to happen because of your hateful families. After that night you both apologized for how you treated each other back home. You stop being rude to him in gym class, and actually started joining teams with him when it was time to play a game. He invited you over to the school’s arcade and lounge because it’s where the pirates hung out all the time so you could get to know more about their background. You two exchanged numbers, and texted all the time, sending each other dank memes and trashing you guys parents. He’s turned to a good person, and began to wonder if you guys would’ve been friends before now if it weren’t for the feud. Better late than never. 

While you hung out with Harry and the pirates you did catch glimpses of your brother in the next room over in the weight room with his friends. Every time he looked over, he had an irritated expression on his face. 

One day Kovu had enough. When he saw you leaving he followed you out the activities center to have a word with you. 

“Why have you been hanging around Hook?” your brother asked you. “Kovu, he’s not a bad guy,” you answered. “You need to stop, or I’m telling the family about this when I go back to visit” he said and frowned as you. “So, tell them. I don’t care anymore,” you said and crossed your arms. “But dad wan–”

“Forget dad. All that man did was raise us to hate people and have a bad attitude for no reason,” you cut him off quickly. “I promised dad that I will keep you safe while we’re here,” he said. “And you are. But I can think for myself. All my life you guys have made my decisions for me, and it stops now,” you said finally standing up for yourself. 

“(y/n), do you even know why we shouldn’t be talking to the Hooks?” Kovu. “No. And I don’t care anymore because whatever mom and dad’s issue with Captain Hook is has nothing to do with me. Or you. So if you’re not gonna let it go like we did I don’t know how to help you,” you confessed. It was scary talking to your brother like that but it needed to be said. “I don’t know either. I was wondering if you knew, since he’s your little friend now,” he said bitterly. “Kovu if you’re just trying to make me feel bad please stop talking to me,” you said and began to walk away. Kovu always tried too hard to be like your dad, ever since he struck him so hard one time a few years ago for giving Harriet Hook, Harry’s older sister half of his sandwich because her dad didn’t give her anything to eat for the day. The mark is still on his face. He’s nothing like your father. He doesn’t have an evil bone in his body. So when he was rude to you it upsetted you, because you know it’s out of his character. “I tried to do what you’re doing now back home. But it didn’t work out!” he yelled at you as you walked away. “Well try again!” you shouted back and put your headphones in to ignore him. 

That night Kovu had a confession. He secretly had a crush on Harriet back home. All you could do was laugh. You knew he was your favorite sibling for a reason. 

You and your brother were one step closer to finding peace, and you guys didn’t want to give up on it.


End file.
